


Permission

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian plans on asking a very important question to Emma. But not before he gets approval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Permission

Killian had never been more nervous for anything in his entire life. Considering he was well over 300 years old, that was saying something.

He sat in a booth at Granny’s, coffee in front of him, but he was not drinking. Instead, he was rubbing his sweaty palm over his hook; he could not figure out how to keep still he was so nervous. He couldn’t explain why he was so nervous; he’s been seeing this person a lot lately. He considered this person extremely important in his new life her in Storybrooke. It definitely had to do with the question he needed to ask. 

It was past 3:00pm. School had been let out about a half hour beforehand, so he knew it was only a matter of time before Henry showed up to meet him for this afternoon get-together. Just as he was thinking this, a mop of brown hair entered the diner. 

“Henry! Over here, lad!”

Henry beamed over at Killian as he made his way over to the booth. The two of them had been meeting up more and more lately. Whether it was sailing, spending time at Granny’s or just hanging out at Henry’s grandparent’s apartment and playing what he called “video games,” the two were becoming inseparable, which is why this meeting was especially important to Killian. 

“So how was your first day of school? High school must be a big change for you.”

“Not bad. And not really, considering I’ve been with these kids ever since I was in kindergarten. Plus we haven’t really started actual work, so that’s a plus. I know I’m really going like my English teacher this year, though.”

“I should certainly hope so. If there was one person who knows English and literature more than anyone in Storybrooke, it’s dear Belle.”

“Totally! I’m really glad she was able to move on from my grandpa and find someone who appreciates her.”

“I agree. Belle was always such a decent person; someone whom your grandfather didn’t deserve. Will makes her happy, and she in turn puts him in his place.”

This seemingly normal conversation between him and Henry just made him all the more anxious to ask him. What would he say? What would happen if he said no? Would their relationship alter? Either way, it was no or never. Killian drew a large breath, and exhaled slowly, finally garnering the courage to ask.

“Henry, there’s something I need to ask of you.”

“Sure, what’s up?”

He steeled himself, knowing it was no or never. 

“Your mom and I have been seeing each other for quite some time now. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my entire life. I just wanted you to know that, first and foremost.”

‘Okay…”

Killian reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and showed Henry the contents. Inside laid a ring: a ring with two princess-diamonds on either side of a larger emerald-cut ruby.

“Your mother once put my heart back into my chest; little did she know that she had taken it from me long before she did that. That is what the stone in the middle represents: my pure heart, given to her willingly. What I wanted to ask you Henry, since you are one of the most important men in your mother’s life, is if you will consent to me asking your mother for her hand in marriage?”

He had never seen Henry really, truly cry. He had seen him be upset at his mother-both his mothers, in fact. But he had never witnessed true tears from the boy.

“Killian, you are so old-fashioned,” Henry said as he giggled through the tears.

“I wanted to do this right, lad. I didn’t feel comfortable if I didn’t ask.”

“Of course you can marry my mom!”

Both been jumped out of their seats and hugged one another. It was one of those hugs that just felt right to Killian; it felt like home.

He whispered to Henry, “This in no way means I’m trying to replace your father, you know that, right, lad?”

“Of course I do. But hey, I get to tell everyone my step-dad is Captain Hook!”

“Right you are, Henry.”

They both released each other from their embrace. Killian dropped money on the table for his coffee and they both strode out of Granny’s together. As they reached the bottom of the steps, Henry asked, “So, since you went to me, are you going to ask my grandparents?”


	2. Chapter 2

Killian began the short journey to the home of Charming-Nolan’s, with Henry right beside him. Henry told him he wanted to be there to show his support, and Killian was grateful. He was going to be Henry’s stepfather, so to have him give him his blessing meant the world to Killian. He had never really contemplated being a father; even with Milah it was more about just the two of them, living in the moment together. But with Emma, not only could he see himself as a father to Henry, but also to the children that he and Emma would have together. But he was getting ahead of himself; he hadn’t even asked Emma yet! First: her parents.

Arriving at the front door to the apartment, Killian was about to knock when Henry suddenly stopped him. “Hey, my uncle might be asleep! You wouldn’t want to wake him up.” Both he and Henry shuddered at the thought of waking a sleeping baby, especially Henry’s uncle. “I have a key.”

Henry fished out the key from his jacket pocket, unlocked the door, and opened it quietly. He peered around the door to see if anyone was downstairs. “Grandma? Grandpa?” he spoke quietly. 

A whisper from the kitchen caught their attention. “In here, Henry! Try to be a little quiet though; your uncle is upstairs, asleep. How was your first day of…”

Mary-Margaret’s voiced trailed off by the sight of Killian behind Henry. 

“Hoo-I mean, Killian! What a nice surprise! Do come in, won’t you? You know Emma is as work right now, right?”

“Yes, milady, I know that Emma is otherwise occupied, which is why I am here. It is actually you and David to whom I need to speak.” 

“Oh, but David is at the Sherriff’s office as well. Do you want me to ask him to come home for a bit?”

His palm became so damp with sweat that he had to rub it on his jeans in order to give it some dry relief. And he thought speaking to Henry made him nervous? He had to ask Snow White and Prince Charming for their only child’s hand!

“If it is not too much of an imposition, milady…”

“Killian, stop it with that nonsense! I’m not a queen here! I’m just plain-old Mary-Margaret.”

“No matter how many times you tell me that, it will never sink in, milady.”

Shaking her head at his stubbornness, she picked up her cell phone to call David. “David? Hi honey! No nothing is the matter. Killian is over here and he would really like to speak to the both of us. No I don’t know what about, but it seems important. Ok, we’ll see you in a few minutes. Love you!” She ended the call then looked up at Killian and Henry, “It will only take a minute for him to get here. Would you like anything to drink while you wait?”

“I don’t think I would mine a glass of hot cocoa.”

“Oh, me too!” Henry exclaimed. 

“I know how you like yours, Henry. Killian?”

Since being with Emma, he began to develop a penchant for her favorite drink, including the way it was made. “Cinnamon on mine as well, thanks.”

Killian and Henry both made their way over to the table while Mary-Margaret fixed up their cocoa. Henry could tell how much this situation was starting to affect him, because he leaned over in his seat to give him a pep talk. 

“Hey, I’ve got your back. You don’t have to do this alone.”

“I really appreciate that, lad. More than you know.”

“You doing this just show them how much you care about my mom. I know Grandpa will see that.”

“You don’t think your grandmother will see that?”

With a slight chuckle, he answered, “Oh please! She will be too busy crying about how happy she is! You know you will not have to work her over at all; she loves you and how you treat Mom.”

Somewhat relieved, Killian was able to let out his first full breath of the entire day. Somewhat sarcastically, he said to Henry, “I’m glad that it is only Prince Charming who I have to impress.”

As soon as the words exited his mouth, the door opened and David strolled in. It was the moment of truth. 

“So, what seems to be so important for me to leave work? Not that I’m complaining about seeing you sooner, my dear,” David said to his wife with his infectious smile. 

“I think you should ask Killian that, sweetheart.”

They both walked over to the table and sat down with Killian and Henry. 

David sat directly in front of Killian and inquired, “So, Hook, what can we do for you?”

“Well, to be honest, David, it more what can the two of you can do for me.”

Both David and Mary-Margaret gave each other curious looks; they had no idea what Killian was going to ask them. “Go on…” David urged. 

With Henry patting him on the back and whispering, “You got this,” Killian looked upon his potential in-laws. Just as he did with Henry, he spoke not rehearsed words, but words that came from his heart.

“I come before you both not as Captain Hook: fearsome pirate, and Captain of the Jolly Roger. I am here simply as Killian Jones, a man who was lost, lost for so long; a man who feared he would never be found again; until an angel came along and brought light and meaning back into his life. That angel was Emma. I had never in my wildest dreams imagined that anyone could have ever brought me out of the depths that I had crawled into, but she did just that. And she made me a better man because of it; better even, I think, than before I became a pirate. 

“Please know that in my mind, I am not speaking to David Nolan and Mary-Margaret Blanchard, residents of Storybrooke. Nay, I am speaking directly to Snow White and Prince David, the truest of true loves; the example that all of us who believe in such can only hope to aspire; to the people who gave life to the product of true love. I say all of this to you because I believe I have found my own True Love in your beautiful daughter. I ask that you could find it in your heart to consent to me asking Emma for her hand in marriage.”

During his speech, he noticed tears beginning to form in the corner of Mary-Margaret’s eyes. Well, once he was finished, they started flowing like a waterfall down the apples of her cheeks. Henry was right; she wasn’t the one he had to worry about. 

Panning to Mary-Margaret’s left, Killian notice David breathe out a long, drawn-out breathe. Whether that was a good sign, or a bad sign, he did not know. David stared at Killian for what seemed like forever, making him very anxious. He could even see Henry start to scratch the back of his ear out of his peripheral vision; a trait he must have picked up from him in all their time spent with one another. 

Finally, David addressed Killian.

“Killian: first of all, that feels weird to call you that let me just say,” he started off, smiling, “I know we have had our differences. I know that there were times when I, well we, thought your intentions toward Emma were not exactly pure. But you proved me wrong; you proved to the both of us that you had changed. You aren’t that revenge-driven pirate who was motivated by his own selfishness anymore. You are a great man. The way you treat Emma and Henry makes us both very happy.”

Killian delighted in these words being said by his beloved’s father, but before he could say anything, Mary-Margaret interrupted, “Killian Jones, we would be honored if you be our son-in-law!” The woman was practically beaming with excitement.

“You couldn’t just give me this, sweetheart?”

“I’m sorry! I’m just so happy! I couldn’t help myself!”

“I know. And it’s one of the many reasons why I love you,” David said to his lovely wife, while pulling her into his arms to kiss her forehead. 

“This calls for a celebration!” Mary-Margaret shouted, hastily getting up from her chair and heading into the kitchen. 

She hurried back to the table, a bottle of what seemed to be some sort of light-brown liquor in her hand. “We have been saving this for a while, but I guess now is as perfect a time as any!”

It was rum. 

Three glasses were poured; Henry begged to have some, but even Killian told him he couldn’t have any, so he just kept to his cinnamon-topped cocoa. 

The four of them raised their glasses, and David asked, “What shall we toast to?”

Henry said, “To family!”

Mary-Margaret added, “To new beginnings!”

Killian finished with, “To true love!”

After their glasses clinked together, and each of them took a sip of their beverage, Killian’s ever-curious future mother-in-law’s eye suddenly lit up as she asked, “So…how are you going to ask Emma?!?”


	3. Chapter 3

A?N: Hope you enjoy the new chapter! This fic is definitely going to be longer than I anticipated. :) 

It was finally here: the day that Killian was going to propose to Emma. He was beyond nervous. Will she like the surprise? Will she even be surprised? Or will she assume something is amiss? Will she say yes? That last question had been plaguing him since he first met Henry that day at Granny’s. Luckily, he had Henry’s blessing, as well as that of her parents. Asking them was difficult enough; to actually look Emma in her gorgeous green eyes and profess his undying love for her will be most scared he’s ever been in his life—and he’s gone up against the Crocodile on multiple occasions. 

Henry had been the one to suggest the idea of the proposal, that day at Mary-Margaret and David’s apartment. He had to admit, he was a clever lad. 

“How about a scavenger hunt? It would be fitting, you being a pirate and all. Mom can search for clues, and it will eventually lead to you! You can even put an ‘X’ to mark the spot and everything!”

“Henry, what a brilliant idea!’

“We can call it Operation Swan Princess!”

Killian was taken aback. “But I thought the whole ‘Operation’ code name was something you did with your mums?”

“Guess what, Killian? You’re about to be my step-dad. That means you get to join the club!”

Henry will never know how much that had meant to Killian, to include him in on the code names. Just another thing to add in the list of their bonding moments, each of which he would be forever grateful. He was equally as happy that he wanted to be included in the scavenger hunt, as well as his grandparents. Mary-Margaret could barely contain her excitement at the thought of being included in her own daughter’s proposal. Killian also sought the assistance of Miss Ruby and Granny, and also Miss Belle to help out as well.

He and Belle have been getting along much better now that The Dark One was no longer in the picture. Not only was she teaching at the high school, but she took over full ownership of the library, thanks his hopefully future mother-in-law, the mayor. Killian was also honestly happy to see her with Will Scarlett, even if he was a thief. He made her laugh—something he could say he never saw her do when she with Gold. No doubt he was better match for her—not perfect, but better. 

Everything was in place for the big night. He just had one stop to make before he started getting himself ready for the end of Emma’s journey.

Knowing that Emma always took her lunch break at 12:30, he was not surprised to find her office at the Sherriff’s station empty. He placed the initial clue on the top of her desk, in plain sight. She knew his distinctive handwriting, so she will have little doubt as to who they came from.

All the clues had been placed; their clue-givers informed of their tasks; now it was time for Killian to go prepare. 5pm couldn’t come soon enough.  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Emma entered her office at 1pm, just after another satisfying lunch at Granny’s. She loved taking at least that half hour of the day to catch up with Ruby and Granny. They had always been so kind to Emma ever since she came to Storybrooke. They were like and extended family to her. She hated leaving the diner every day, but she knew she would just be back to see them the next day, like clockwork. 

As she made her way to her desk, she noticed a piece of paper that was not there when she left. Curious, Emma sat in her chair and examined the folded-up parchment, noticing immediately Killian’s handwriting. My sneaky pirate, she said to herself, as she opened up the missive. She began to read:  
My dearest Swan, 

Tonight is no ordinary night. Tonight is a night you will go on an extraordinary adventure. Reminiscent of the tales of the great Captain Hook himself, you will have to find a very valuable treasure. Alas, I will not be there to guide you, but fear not: there will be help along the way. Your guides will lead you to what you seek. Your first clue will be hidden somewhere that many tales are kept, much like the one in which you are about to embark. Your adventure begins at 5pm. 

KJ

Emma had no idea what to make of this letter, but what she knew for sure was her night just got a whole lot more interesting. She did have a laugh at the reference to Captain Hook; she got a kick out of him mentioning himself in that fashion, because she really didn’t see him like that anymore—not for a very long time. 

She still had four hours to kill until her “adventure” began, so tried to distract herself with as much busy work as possible—not just paper work, but cleaning as well—in order to pass the time. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t help but look at the clock each time a task was complete. 

Minutes slowly but surely turned to hours, and much to Emma’s delight, the clock finally struck 5pm. Eager to get her evening started, she put all of the completed paperwork in its proper place, put on her red leather jacket, turned off all the lights, and locked up the station for the evening. Emma took the paper, her first clue, and looked at it again. 

Just where in the hell in this city is a place that holds many tales? She knew Henry’s book had pretty much every fairy tale known to man inside, but that wasn’t a place…

Then it dawned on her: the book held many tales, but there’s a place that could hold volumes and volumes of books just like it. With this knowledge in hand, she made haste for the library.  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
The bell above the library door rang to signify someone had entered. Emma was surprised to see it so empty—it was usually teeming with life, even at this time of the day. Belle was such a hospitable person; she exuded positive energy, especially now that Mr. Gold was no longer in her life. 

Everyone loved being around her, so it was no wonder that she was the first choice the town picked to take over the schooling for the children. With Mary-Margaret as mayor, plus being a mother to a toddler, it was hard for her to keep up. 

The children, although now teenagers, took to Belle immediately; she was fair, but firm, in her teaching style. Her eyes lit up every time one of her students wanted to discuss a book in even more detail. She enjoyed teaching, but books would always be her first love. 

Belle peeked at Emma from librarian’s desk just off to the right of the entrance.

“Good evening, Emma! Ready to begin you adventure?” Belle was practically bursting with happiness, but Emma couldn’t understand why. Belle must know something I don’t, she thought. 

“Yeah, I guess I am. I know I’m supposed to be here, but I don’t know why.”

Belled reached down onto the desk to lift a piece of paper, and gave it to Emma. “This is what you’re looking for, I believe.”

It was another note. Emma opened it in front of Belle, and read out loud

My dearest Swan, 

If you are reading this, then you have found yourself in the place where all great tales are kept for generations to enjoy. But there is one in particular that you need to look for, which will lead you to your next destination. The only thing I can tell you about this tale is that it features a place that is very important to both of us. If you look in your heart, you already know the answer. 

KJ

A place where we both have been, and that is very important to us both? What?! Emma began to wrack her brain to come up with a solution to the clue. 

Belle, always trying to help, asked, “Well, where have you been together?”

“Well, we’ve been together in the Enchanted Forest? Maybe he’s referring to the time we climbed the beanstalk together? That was when we first started talking.”

“That is one idea. Where else?”

Emma answered, “Well, was in New York, but we were there with a bunch of other people…”

“There has to be somewhere else…” Belle said, trying to pry the answer from Emma.

Yeah, she knows something.

“We went to Neverland together, to get Henry back from Pan....”

Look into your heart, and you will know the answer.

The line from Killian’s note echoed in her mind just as the thought of Neverland came to her mind, and it was suddenly clear. That was where they shared their first kiss. That was where he confessed to having feelings for her. That was where, despite her misgivings, where she realized she had feelings for him. 

“Peter Pan by J.M. Barrie: Where is it?”

Smiling triumphantly, Belle led her to the children’s section of the library. 

Once she reached the shelf, Emma pulled out the only copy and opened the cover. There, laid inside, was another letter. 

She was so happy she was able to figure out this particular riddle, because it brought back the memories of the first initial feelings she had for Killian, and Emma smiled, because he thought to include those thoughts in his clues. 

Placing the book back on the shelf, she opened up the next clue and read aloud to Belle: 

My dearest Swan, 

If you are reading this, then your heart has led you to the place where we shared many firsts. I am so fortunate to know that those firsts weren’t just, as you said, “a one-time thing.” You are quite good at solving my riddles thus far, my princess. Let’s keep going, shall we? For your next clue, you will need to journey to the lair of the wolf. I eagerly await you reading my next missive.  
KJ

Even Emma was stumped. “The ‘lair of the wolf?’” she yelled, “What in the world could that possibly mean?!?”

“Honestly, even I couldn’t tell you,” Belle chimed in.

“Well, there goes my run at solving these clues fast enough…”

Belle came beside Emma to offer her a hug. “Don’t worry, Emma. You’re smart. You’ll figure this one out, too. Maybe you could go to Granny’s and think it over?”

“You know what? That doesn’t sound like bad i…”

The lightbulb in Emma’s brain went off. The lair of the wolf. Ruby was a werewolf in the Enchanted Forest!

“Belle, you’re a genius!” Emma exclaimed as she flung her arms around the brunette and squeezed until she was gasping for air.

“Sorry about that. Gotta run!” With that, Emma dashed out of the library and headed towards the diner.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just couldn’t wait to get this chapter out of me. I started it immediately after Chapter 3 was posted. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

 

Emma was so out of breath from her run to Granny’s, she practically tumbled through the entrance once she reached the front door. 

Ruby was behind the counter, staring at Emma as she toppled over her own feet. 

“Where’s the fire, Em?” she called out, trying to hold back her smile.

“Very funny, Ruby. But I think we both know why I’m here.”

“Touché, Sherriff, but I was given specific instructions not to give you your next clue until you had your usual.”

You’ve got to be kidding me? Her internal thoughts were growing frustrated. 

Wanting to get to the next clue as fast as possible, she made her way to her usual stool at the bar, while Ruby was already placing the piping-hot cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon in front of her. 

“Thanks,” Emma said, as she lifted the cup to her mouth. No matter what time of year, Emma loved her special drink, and Killian knew that. She loved that he wanted to include it in her “treasure hunt.” That pirate of hers…

“So how’s the evening been?” Ruby asked with her hands cupping her face in her hand, with her elbows on top of the counter. She startled Emma out of her Killian-themed thoughts. 

“So far, so good; haven’t hit too many snags. The last one had me stumped for a bit, until Belle said something smart, and now here I am.”

“Leave it to the bookworm…”

“I know, right?”

Emma took taking casual sips of her cocoa while chatting with Ruby when Granny came down from upstairs. 

“Good, she’s drinking her cocoa. But is she finished? We were given a very stern warning from Killian that you had to have a little break in between to rejuvenate yourself.”

Emma swooned, gripping her mug to take another swig. “He just thought of everything, didn’t he?”

Ruby just smiled and shook her head at Emma’s obvious love-struck look. “I don’t know what you did to that man, but you are one lucky lady.”

“He is a one of a kind, that’s for sure.”

“You sure there isn’t a clone out there for me?” Ruby asked.

“Or me?” Granny added.

“Granny!” Ruby shouted, surprised.

“What?! I may be old, but I ain’t dead...or blind, either.”

Both girls tried as hard as they could to hold in their laughter, but to no avail. Emma almost fell off her stool she was laughing so hard. There was never a dull moment between her, Granny and Ruby that was for sure. 

Once they were able to catch their breath, and Emma righted herself in her seat, Granny grasped Emma’s hand in hers and continued, “Emma, when there is a man like that who is willing to go the ends of the earth for you, appreciate that. Always.”

“Trust me, Granny. I don’t ever take Killian for granted.”

“See that it never changes, or else I might have to swoop in,” Granny said with a wink.

“Don’t go all cougar on me now, Gran.”

That got a pretty good laugh out of the old lady as she walked over to where her granddaughter stood and grabbed something from the back counter: the next clue.

Knowing that the key to continuing her adventure was only a few sips away, Emma took what remained of her cocoa and downed it in one gulp. “Ok, ladies. I’ve finished my cup. May I have what I came for now?” she said, her anxiousness obvious in her voice. 

Granny and Red stared at each other and shared smile before Granny handed Emma the paper.

Emma almost ripped the clue in two; she tugged it so hard out of her hand. She just simply could not wait to read it. 

My Dearest Swan, 

You are the smartest woman I know, so it is no surprise to me that you would eventually figure this one out. Just one of the many things I adore about you, love. Now, in order to get your next clue, you must venture to the home of true love. I eagerly await you figuring this one out, my love.   
KJ

The home of true love, huh? Oh Killian, could you have made this one any easier. I guess it was a way of balancing out that last one. 

Lifting her head up after reading the latest clue, she smirked at Red and Granny as she spoke, “Looks like I have to go my parent’s apartment.”

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Emma knocked on the door, she wasn’t surprised that it took so long for anyone to answer. What did surprise her was who it was who actually greeted her at the door.   
“Henry?"

“Finally!” Henry looked over his shoulders to his grandparents and yelled, “She made it!” Glancing back at his mother, he rolled his eyes as he said, “Took you long enough.”

“Hey now! Give me a break, kid! I don’t even know what this is all about; you can’t expect me to solve these things immediately.”

“Sure I can. I’m a teenager; I’m impatient.”

“Now isn’t that and understatement if I ever heard one. So, are you going to let me in or what?”

Henry moved aside the doorframe to allow his mother entrance. Standing at the table, looks of love in their eyes at their only daughter, were her parents. Mary-Margaret’s eyes were wet and red; she looked as if she had been crying for a long time, but fresh tears formed at the sight of Emma. 

“Hi, Mom, Dad. You guys ok?”

Mary-Margaret could only nod “yes,” or else she ran the risk of sobbing uncontrollably. 

David approached Emma, and hugged her while cradling her head in his hand. She could sense that even he was about to break down. Why, she had no idea. 

“Seriously, you guys are scaring me. What is wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong,” David answered, “Everything is just fine.”

“It’s more than fine!” exclaimed Henry. “In fact, everything is bloody brilliant!

“Clearly, you have been spending way too much time with Killian, kid,” she laughed. Hearing Henry us one of Killian’s expressions meant a great deal to her, in fact. It meant that two of the most important men in her life were bonding, and it meant more to her than she could have ever imagined. 

“So, where is it?” she inquired to Henry.

“Where’s what?”

“Don’t play that game, Henry. Where’s my next clue?”

“What makes you think I have it?”

Looking up at her parents, and then back down to her son, Emma said, matter-of-factly, “Because clearly you are the mastermind of this little operation. They can barely say any words to me, and you are acting as cool as a cucumber.”

“You are one smart lady, you know that, mom?”

“So I’ve been told.”

Reaching behind him into his back pocket, Henry revealed the next clue. Emma was just about reach for it, when Henry put his hand out in front of his body to stop her. 

“Hold it right there. Before I give this to you, answer me one question?”

“Sure, kid. Shoot.”

“Do you love Killian?”

Emma put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at the same time as she answered, “Yes, Henry. I love him. Now give me the paper.”

“No. That was a rushed answer. I need to know that you really, really love him. Do you love him like grandma and grandpa? Is he your true love?”

It was a question she had thought about many times, but before then, she wasn’t sure would’ve been able to verbalize the answer. Yes, she loved him; yes, she was in love with him. But the depth of that love was what scared her: she had never loved anyone more than she loved Killian.   
She looked Henry in eyes (he was that tall now) and said, “Henry, yes. Killian is my true love. We may not have had a situation come about where it was needed to break a spell or a curse, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t true. I know it; I feel it.”

Smiling ear-to-ear, Henry said, “Well then, I guess that settles that,” as he handed her the next clue. This one she read to herself. 

My dearest Swan, 

I have no doubt that you deciphered your last clue immediately. There was a reason: I just could not wait for you to figure it out so you could read this, your final clue. Yes, darling, this is the final clue to your treasure. I need you to go where I feel most at peace. This should also be fairly easy for you, and there is a reason for that as well. That reason will be revealed as soon as your reach your destination. And remember: all great pirate treasure can be found where ‘X’ marks the spot. 

KJ

Once a pirate, always a pirate, Emma mused as she clutched the last clue to her chest.

“I have to get to the docks. I’ll see you all later?”

“Looking forward to it, Mom.”

 

Emma grabbed Henry and held him in a tight embrace. “I love you, kid.”

“Love you, too. Now go!”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” she screamed over her shoulder as she dashed out of the apartment. Mary-Margaret and David approach Henry, and they all stare at the empty doorway. 

The final part of Emma’s adventure was about to take place; little did Emma know that her real adventure was just about to begin. 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Emma felt a sense of calm rush over her as she approached the docks. Even though she had no idea what was about to happen, or why she was supposed to be here in the first place, the rush of the water always made her feel relaxed. After spending so much time with Killian, his love of the ocean seemed to have transferred to her as well. So it was a no brainer to her that this is where he felt most at peace. 

She got closer and closer to the space that used to hold the Jolly Roger. That was just another example of how much Killian meant to her: the fact that he was able to trade his ship, his livelihood, for her and the chance to bring her back to Storybrooke…she couldn’t put into words what it meant to her when he told her. She still couldn’t believe that anyone could care about her that much. Yet, here she was, on the docks, ending a treasure hunt orchestrated by that same pirate. 

Right next that empty dock space, under the lights, she noticed a giant ‘X’ written in chalk. A little on the nose, babe, she laughed to herself. As she made her way the ‘X’, she heard the sound of a second set of footsteps. She would recognize the cadence of those steps anywhere, so she turned and looked.

What she saw would be etched in her mind for the rest of her days. 

Killian—dear, sweet, sneaky Killian Jones—was dressed in a fitted tuxedo, crisp white shirt, black bow tie, and patent leather shoes. The only accessory that gave away his true identity was his hook, or else Emma might have confused him for some type of billionaire playboy. She was speechless. 

“Looks like I am way underdressed…or you’re overdressed, don’t know which.” That was the most coherent sentence she was able to form. 

“Surprised, love?”

“You could say that. Let me just say, first of all, damn…” She was not subtle in giving his ensemble the once-over. 

Killian nervously scratched the back of his head as her responded, “I wasn’t sure you’d like it.”

Emma looked him dead in the eyes, giving him her patented “Are you kidding me?” look. “Killian, how could I not. You know you look devilishly handsome in anything you wear. What I don’t understand is why. And what’s with the treasure hunt? You certainly have some explaining to do.”

“Aye, I guess I do. You know, in the last clue, when I told you to go to the place that I was always most at peace?”

“Yeah, and it was pretty obvious.”

Killian smiled; she knew him so well. “Yes, well, that has changed a bit. The docks used to be the place that made me calm. But since I met you, Swan, I’m always most at peace when I’m by your side.” Killian walked towards Emma so he was inches away from her. He took her check in his hands and whispered, “And that is a feeling I never want to fade.”  
As customary in this realm, according to his talk with Henry, Killian gracefully dropped to one knee in front of Emma. Her gasp of breath told him that she honestly did not expect this, which made him happy that he was still able to keep his secret right to the very end. 

Killian looked up at Emma and he noticed moisture began to form in her eyes. He had to look away for fear that he would begin to cry before he even began his proposal. Composing himself, he gazed into the eyes of his beloved.

“Emma Swan, my love. I look at you and I see a strong, capable woman; a woman who has lived a life of loneliness and loss, but also one of triumph and joy. I have never met a woman who captivated me as much as you have. Right from the start, upon meeting you in the Enchanted Forest, I knew there was something that was drawing me to you. I had tried to fight it, but it was a failed mission from the start.

“I wish Liam was alive, not only so that he could have met you, but so that he could have met the woman who brought me back to life. That is what you did, my love. You brought Killian Jones back. There is no way I could ever repay you for that. But I intended on spending a lifetime with you trying to do so, if you would have me.”  
Killian reached into the breast pocket inside the tuxedo and pulled out the ring box. He noticed that Emma could barely hold in her tears now, placing her hand in front of her face to try and force back the flow that just wouldn’t subside. 

He opened the box to reveal the ring, and she lit up. 

“As I told Henry, when I met with him…”

“Wait!” she interrupted. “You met with Henry?!?”

“And your parents.”

She couldn’t help but giggle. “You really are old-fashioned, aren’t you?”

“I figured you would appreciate the gesture. And is that another old joke?”

“Maybe,” she said, “But yes, I do appreciate talking to all of them.”

“Thank you. Now may I continue?”

“Please do.”

Clearing his throat, he proceeded, “As I was saying, when I met with Henry, I told him the reasoning behind the ring choice. You once held my heart physically in your hand, Swan, to place back in my chest. But you must have always knows you had held it for long before that moment. This ring is a reminder to us both that no matter what, my heart will always belong to you.” He took her left hand and cradled it on top of his hook, so he could have leverage to place the ring on her finger with his hand. Of course, it fit perfectly. “Emma Swan: light of my life; my bringer of peace; my true love. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Emma collapsed onto her knees and bowled Killian over with the biggest hug she’d ever given him. Lying on his back with Emma on top of him, he reached up to her face to wipe away the tears that continued to form as he lifted his head up to kiss the soft lips of his beloved. 

The stayed that way for a about a minute or so, until they both ended the kiss for some much needed air. 

Emma looked down at Killian’s face, and saw nothing but love. 

“Killian Jones, I would be honored to be your wife. So my answer is yes. Yes. YES!!! Mrs. Emma Jones does have a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

Now it was Killian’s turn to let cry. The moment she associated her name with his surname is when he couldn’t hold it back any longer. He thought, a long time ago, that he was beyond redemption; beyond love. Emma was his savior.

“You have made me the happiest man in the world…and time.”


	5. Chapter 5

It didn’t take long for the news of Emma and Killian’s engagement to spread throughout Storybrooke—mostly because once Mary-Margaret let it slip to Leroy, then it wasn’t going to remain a secret for much longer. To help celebrate the occasion, Granny offered to host an engagement party for the newly engaged couple that weekend, to which the two of them were very grateful.

Even though Killian knew that one didn’t necessarily have to provide a gift for the couple at an engagement party (thanks to information provided by his now future mother-in-law), or even that the couple didn’t’ have to exchange gifts either, he couldn’t help but want to give something to Emma at the gathering. Unfortunately he was going to need a little help—magical help.

And so it was that two days after the engagement, he casually strolled into the library.

Noticing Belle in her usual spot at the front desk, he walked up to her and said with his usually charm, “Morning, Belle! How are you this fine day?”

Noticing the permanent grin on his face, which caused her to smile, she replied, “Not as good as you are, I’d wager! I’m so glad the treasure hunt was a success! And that you got your treasure at the end as well as she.”

“Aye, Emma is a treasure I would never give up, that much is certain.”

“I’m very happy for you two, Killian. With all you two have been through…”

Knowing the instance she was referring to specifically, he took Belle’s hand in his in comfort. He also noticed her eyes begin to water. “Don’t even think of it. Dwelling on the past does no one any good.” He truly meant it. He and Belle had been put through hell by the same individual multiple times; it was through all that anguish that they built a kinship, which had gotten stronger and stronger every day. Although the ghost of his actions haunted them both, they were able to get through it together.

Wiping away the unshed tears, she replied, “Right you are, Captain!” Belle called him ‘Captain’ because she knew it annoyed him, but he noticed her smile began to reappear.

“There’s that smile! Don’t you ever let anything or anyone erase that smile.”

“Or you’ll what, Captain?” she asked.

“Or I’ll make Will walk the bloody plank,” he answered, smirking at her.

Giggling, she playfully swatted at him. “I’d like to see you try, because you would have to get through me first.”

Throwing his hands up in surrender, Killian joked, “That is not a battle I would wish to engage in, my dearest Belle. Your mind is far greater than any weapon I have at my disposal.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Captain,” Belle retorted. “Now, what can I do for you today?”

“You think just because I come visit you at work that I need something? That I’m not here to just visit…oh, what was the modern term? Oh, yes, my ‘bestie?’”

“Nice try, Killian.”

Realizing she could read him as well as he could read Emma, Killian said, “Ok, Belle. There is something I need. I’m hoping you will be able to assist.” He was kind of nervous about asking her this specifically; he was afraid her smile might fade away once again.

“Well…”

“I was wondering...before the shop was closed down, you didn’t by any chance take anything from the shop, did you? And potions or powders or anything of that nature?”

Just like he suspected, her smile was immediately replaced by a blank stare. The day that they finally decided to close the shop had been a day of much rejoicing in Storybrooke. It meant that the days of Rumpelstiltskin and his dark presence were gone for good. Naturally, even though he was physically gone, they wanted to remove any thing that could possibly remind anyone of him; that meant closing the shop and ridding it of all of the contents. Regina was there to take anything that could be considered truly dark and dispose of it immediately, but there were some essential potions and ingredients that she kept for herself in her vault.

“Why do you ask?” she answered, slightly nervous.

“Because if you do, then it would make getting Emma’s gift for our engagement party a lot easier, and save me a trip to Regina’s to beg for her assistance.”

That peaked Belle’s curiosity. “Before I answer truthfully, why is that you need magic? What sort of gift do you plan on getting Emma?”

Killian thought it best to be blunt with Belle. He never twisted his words with her. “I need to be able to open up the portal to Arendelle again.”

That was an answer Belle certainly didn’t see coming, but one that totally made sense to her, because she couldn’t help but start to tear up while clutching her hands over her heart.

“Emma is one lucky lady, to have a man like you willing to go to another realm just to make sure his woman’s best friend could be here for the wedding.”

“I’m always a gentleman, Belle. But you still haven’t answered my question…”

Belle stepped out from behind the front desk to walk to a painting hanging on the wall behind her. She removed the painting from the wall, and she revealed a combination safe. Rolling the dial to the appropriate three-digit code, the metal door opened the thud. Belle reached inside and grabbed a vial of purplish-blue powder, which she presented to Killian.

“So you did steal some of his stores? There’s a little pirate in you as well, Belle,” he said, making a joke to force her smile back, which worked.

“Only a few things that I thought would be useful down the road, which is a good thing, it seems. Now you don’t have to go begging to Regina.”

“Thank the Gods for that.”

“Even if I didn’t have anything, I’m sure Henry would’ve helped you with Regina.”

“True, the lad had been more than helpful with the treasure hunt for his mother.” He couldn’t help but praise his step-son. He may technically not be his step-son yet, but he was the closest thing Killian had to one (yet), and that made him proud, considering the young man Henry had grown up to be. Glaring at the vial, he curiously asked, “So what exactly does this powder do?”

“From what I could gather when I was being told about it, it allows the wielder to re-open any portal that had previously been opened for a period of time.”

Shocked beyond belief that Rumpelstiltskin had this is his shop, Killian shouted, “He had this in his stores the whole time?! He never once thought that he could use it to bring us all back to the Enchanted Forest at any point in time?!”

Trying to calm him down, Belle replied, “I honestly had no idea that this existed until shortly before…” she stopped knowing going down that particular memory lane would not be good for either of them.

“But you still didn’t mention it to anyone later on.”

“That’s because we are happy here!” she exclaimed. She was right: they were all happy here. As much as everyone wanted to go back to the Enchanted Forest at first, the town of Storybrooke was home now.

“Right you are, dear. Right you are. But it could come in handy later on in case we do have to get back to the Enchanted Forest for any reason.”

Reading him like one of her many books, she sighed, “You miss the Jolly, don’t you?”

“There are days, but if it was between Emma and the Jolly, I would give my ship up again and again.” Killan truly meant it. “Thank you very much for this, Belle.” He was about to rush out, when she called out:

“Wait! I’m coming with you.”

Glancing over his leather-clad shoulder, he responded, “Oh, you think so?”

“I do. I know more about the properties of such powders and how they are used, and I think I could help you on your journey. Plus, in order to use magical powders, you must believe that that they will work, if the wielder isn’t necessarily magically inclined.”

Killian had to admit: he was impressed. “A scholar, a pirate, and warrior and witch: Is there anything you can’t do, dear Bell?”

“If she puts her mind to it, a woman can be anything,” Belle said matter-of-factly.

“Wise words, indeed. Now, let our journey begin.”

The portal door was still in the exact place that they had left it all those months ago. The massive, ornate blue and brown carving stood out of place in the empty room. Killian and Belle just could not help but stare at it for a time and admire its grandeur.

Belle was the first to break the silence. “You ready for this?”

Without glancing over to his side, he replied, “Absolutely. What’s life without a little adventure?”

“I’d say you’ve had plenty of adventure, Captain.”

“There is no such thing, dear.” He didn’t see it, but Belle rolled her eyes at her companion’s comment.

Removing the vial from his jacket pocket, he handed it over to Belle. “I will have the lady do the honors.”

Nodding her head, she took the vial out of his hand. Belle then opened the door to the portal, but because said portal was currently inactive, all she saw was the remainder of the room. Pouring a nickel-size amount of powder in her hand, she squeezed his fist tight while closing her eyes. Killian noticed that she was also mouthing words, but could not hear anything come out of her mouth. Belle then suddenly opened her eyes, and threw the powder onto the door frame. It only took a few seconds before the space in between the frame became an idyllic scene, filled with fluffy white clouds over towering mountains, and rolling hills in between the high peaks. And off in the distance, right by the water, they could see a village and a castle that rested right next to it.

“Arendelle…” Killian said in awe.

“It’s like something out of a story book.”

Killian raised his eyebrow and looked at Belle with his “Did you really just say that?” face.

“Point taken, Captain.” Placing the vial into her jeans pocket, she looked back up Killian. “Ready?”

Nodding, he took Belle’s hand, and together, they crossed into Arendelle.

******************************************************************************

It was quiet; peacefully quiet. That was what both Belle and Killian first noticed about Arendelle. Well, it was quiet until they heard the sound of galloping in the distance. Shading their eyes due to the brightness of the sun, they noticed about ten men on horseback making their way to the area they were standing. As they drew nearer, they appeared to all be wearing a uniform.

Killian leaned over to Belle to say, “They must be a part of the queen’s guard.”

“It definitely looks that way.”

Upon reaching Belle and Killian, and noticing the rippling portal behind them, the man who appeared to be in charge greeted them. “I am Captain Rolf of the Royal Guard of Arendelle. Who are you, who cross into our land?”

“I am Killian Jones, and this is Belle French,” Killian answered. “We come to seek the audience of Queen Elsa of Arendelle.”

A confused look passed over Rolf’s face. “If you are looking for an audience with the queen, then you would be seeking such with Queen Anna.”

Now it was Belle and Killian’s turn to look confused. “Anna?”

“Queen Anna,” Rolf answered back, emphasizing the word ‘queen.’ “When their majesties returned from their time in the town known as Storybrooke, they were wed. That same day, Elsa vacated the throne. Arendelle is now seen over by Queen Anna and King Kristoff.”

They very idea of Kristoff being a king, even though they had only met briefly, had Killian desperately holding in a laugh. “Well, if that’s the case, if there any way that Queen Anna would allow us an audience with her sister?”

“Are the two of you from Storybrooke?” Both Bell and Killian nodded. “Their majesties would be honored to have visitors from a realm they spoke of so highly. Please, accompany one of my men on horseback, both of you.”

Killian and Belle both climbed onto a horse that housed one of Rolf’s men. Killian felt a little awkward having to hold on to another man for support, but Rolf assured him that the ride to the castle was a short one. Sure enough, within about 15 minutes they were at the castle doors.

Rolf led Killian and Belle into the foyer, which was massive to say the least. Ornate patterns on marble floors; bright turquoise and salmon lined the walls. Both Killian and Emma stood in the same spot, just staring at every detail. They were so out of it that neither of them noticed that Rolf had said they could adjourn to the throne room until he cleared his throat so loud that it echoed off the walls.

Scurrying to follow Rolf, the two Storybrooke residents made their way into the throne room. Well, they made it to the entrance, before Killian was bowled down by tiny red-headed lass in a tiara.

“Killian! Oh my god! What are you doing here?! Not that I’m not glad to see you, it’s just that I didn’t think we’d ever see you again, and I’m just so excited you’re here!” Killian noticed that Anna said that with only one intake of breath.

Approaching from behind, also with a very masculine crown, was his majesty. “Anna! You know you can’t just go knocking people down with hugs anymore!”

Looking over her shoulder, she sighed, “I know, Kristoff. I just got so excited!”

Picking Anna and then Killian up off the ground, and then putting his arm around his queen, Kristoff said as he placed a kiss to her temple, “And that’s one of the things I love about you.” He then turned his attention to Killian and Belle. “Fancy seeing you guys here! What can we do for you?”

“Well, actually, it’s more of what Elsa could do for us.”

Clearly seeing the disappointment in the eyes of the king and queen, Belle interjected, “But I’m sure their majesties could be of some help as well, Killian. Am I right?”

“Of course!” he exclaimed, earning a beaming look from Anna, and a more approving look from Belle.

“Yay! So what exactly are we helping with?”

Killian relayed the events of the past few days: asking Henry permission to marry his mother, then asking her parents, and finally entire story of the treasure hunt—with some help from Belle—up until the moment he proposed. He also told them his reasoning for coming to see Elsa, and his surprised at seeing that the two of them were royalty. By the end of the story, Anna was in tears.

“You guys are adorable! I know she would love to be a part of the wedding! Oh god, I just love weddings!”

“What about a wedding?” A voice from the hallway caught everyone’s attention.

Elsa, with her hair braided and twisted on the top of her head, and dressed and black, long-sleeved gown with stitched patterns adorning the bodice, appeared from behind Belle and Killian. Seeing him in front of her was quite a shock, to say the least. “Killian?”

“Lady Elsa, how lovely to see you again,” Killian said, as he bowed.

“You, too. And you as well, Belle,” she said as she turned to hug her.

“What on earth are you two doing here?! And how are you both here?”

“First I think we should start with the why,” Belle said.

Staring at the former queen, Killian smirked and said, “How do you feel about engagement parties?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm evil or ending it like that. But seriously, thank you all for reading. This is by far my favorite thing I've written. I also hope you got enough Captain Bookworm/Captain Beauty feels. Next chapter will see the engagement party. You guys are awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a couple weeks since I updated, but I hope y'all are ready for the next chapter. It's engagement party time!

While Killian and Belle were visiting Arendelle—unbeknownst to the rest of the town—Emma, Mary-Margaret, Ruby and Granny gathered at the diner to discuss the details of the engagement party. It was only a couple of days away, and they needed to make sure everything was perfect. At least, Mary-Margaret needed to make sure. Since she and David never got the chance to send Emma to any sort of social event in the Enchanted Forest (ball or masquerade, croquet match, etc.), this was the first big celebration that she would be able to plan for her daughter, and she expected everything to go according to plan.

Emma could have been happy with just grilled cheese and onion rings for everyone—she was never used to such fancy affairs. But she knew how much this meant to her mother, so she listened to Mary-Margaret spout off all of these ideas for the party. By the time she mentioned the words “ice sculpture,” Emma knew she needed to speak up.

“Ok, Mom. I think an ice sculpture is going a little overboard, don’t you think? I mean, there’s only so much room in here!”

“I’m going to have to side with Emma on this one, Mary-Margaret. That would definitely take up a lot of room,” Ruby said, siding with the bride-to-be.

“Plus, they are super tacky,” Granny added.

“They are not tacky! David and I had one at our wedding. It was gorgeous, and not the least bit tacky.”

Trying to calm her mother down, Emma reached out to rub her shoulder. “I’m sure it was gorgeous, but you have to remember that this isn’t the Enchanted Forest; it’s Storybrooke. Things can be toned down a little. I don’t mind it being toned down.”

“Is it so wrong that I just wanted this party to be perfect?” Emma could tell her mother was trying, but failing, to hold back tears as she spoke barely above a whisper. She lifted her hand to Emma’s cheek and said, “You’re my only daughter, and I have every right to want the best for you.”

“You’re right. But I’m going to have to draw the line at an ice sculpture.”

Honoring her daughter’s wishes, she conceded. “Ok, we don’t have to have one.” Emma, Ruby and Granny all looked at each other, exchanging glances of relief. “But what about a string quartet? That’s nice and romantic!” Groaning, the other three knew that the night was not going to be over as quickly as they had hoped.

 

Emma had been at Granny’s for four hours with her mother, Ruby, and Granny. By the time the clock struck 11pm, she was in dire need of some sleep. She gave as much of her input as possible, since it was her and Killian’s party after all, but in the end, she was happy that she chose to let the other ladies hammer out all the details. She knew Ruby and Granny would be able to reign her mother back on the more outlandish ideas (she still wouldn’t let the idea of a string quartet go), but if they couldn’t handle it, she could always call David and have him talk some sense into Mary-Margaret.

Emma was about to open the door to her and Killian’s apartment when she found a note under her doormat. “This better not be the start of another treasure hunt…” Emma thought. She knew it was his handwriting to the moment she opened it.

My Dearest Swan,

As you may have noticed, I am not at home. In fact, I am on my own treasure hunt, in which I plan on procuring the most precious gift for you for our engagement party. I am not sure as to when I will return, but fear not, my darling, that I will be back for the occasion. Yes, I know that I did not have to get you a gift, but I could not let this opportunity pass me by. I know this letter seems cryptic, but all will reveal itself at the appropriate time. I look forward to seeing your beautiful face whilst we celebrate our impending union.

Yours till the end of the world, or time,

KJ

“Going on adventures without me? That’s not like you…” Emma said as she grasped the note in her hand. “What are you up to, old man?”

 

It was Saturday evening, the night of the engagement party; Emma hadn’t seen or heard from Killian in two days. She began pacing in the living room of their apartment due to her anxiety about his whereabouts. Obviously the note told her that he was off procuring a gift for her, but the fact that he wasn’t answering his phone made her nervous. He always answered when she called, even if it was at the most inconvenient time. Her worry was getting to her, and she knew it, but she couldn’t help herself.

Ruby’s voice from her couch forced Emma out of her panicked state. “Emma, everything is going to be fine. He told you he would be back. When has ever given you a reason not to trust him?” Emma only raised her eyebrow at her friend. Ruby knew that Zelena cursing his lips and him not telling Emma was just so he could try and protect her and Henry, but Emma still saw it as lying, even though on multiple occasions, Ruby told her that not telling her is not the same as lying. “Are we going to go over this again?”

Emma sighed, knowing this conversation is one that Ruby always ended up winning, even though the situation bothered her, but not as much now as it did then. “If you put it that way, he never has.” “So why in the world would you doubt him now?” Ruby stated, with a big toothy grin. “It’s simple: you can’t.” Ruby jumped up to her feet and stood right in front of Emma. “Now, stop worrying, and let’s start getting you ready, missy.”

Ruby had insisted that Emma wear the blush pink dress, even though Ruby had not known the significance of it until Emma told her that it was the dress that she wore when she and Killian had their first date. That bit of information had Ruby in tears as she inquired about how she styled her hair for that night, so that Ruby could recreate her whole first date ensemble.

Wearing a sensible (for Ruby) red dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves, and a matching ponytail, the ladies made their way to the diner for the celebration.

 

It seemed as if the entire town of Storybrooke was gathered at Granny’s for the occasion. People she hadn’t seen in what seemed like ages like Victor, Tink, and even Aurora and Phillip, came out to congratulate the bride-to-be. The only thing that seemed to be missing was the groom. Emma stood in the back of the diner by the dart board, where they had set up a table filled with tiny finger sandwiches, cookies, punch, and of course, onions rings (it was the one detail Emma would not budge on).

Running her hands over her dress was a nervous tick, one that Mary-Margaret pointed out every time she noticed her daughter begin to mess with the fabric. “Honestly, Emma. You’re going to wrinkle your dress. Do you want Killian to see you in a wrinkly dress?”

“Mom, Killian honestly doesn’t care what I wear. Hell I could’ve came here naked and he still would’ve been happy.”

“Why, Emma? Why did you have to say that?” David began pinching the bridge of his nose, as if trying to get the image of his little girl naked with her fiancé out of his mind.

“Sorry, Dad. Just trying to make a point.”

“Well, could you make a point without trying to scar me for life? And Killian and I were getting along so well…”

“Did somebody call my name?”

She heard his voice out of nowhere, and it immediately drew her attention to the doorway. There stood her own prince charming, dressed as he had on their first date: leather vest over a black long-sleeved collared shirt; tight, black slacks; black leather loafers; and, of course, his now favorite leather jacket. The only thing that wasn’t the same as their first date was that he had his hook, but he knew that she loved him no matter he had on his left wrist.

He began walking toward her, his grin growing with every step her took. When he finally reached Emma, he hugged her with his entire being. He then loosed his grip on her back so that she could look up at him. Killian lowered his lips to his betrothed, and the entire diner cheered, whistled and cat-called. As their lips parted, she looked up into his unworldly blue eyes and said, “Howdy, stranger.”

“Howdy, yourself, love.”

“Where in the hell have you been?” she said, keeping the smile on her face, but making sure Killian knew she was clearly perturbed by his long absence.

“I was away.”

The smile on her face morphed into a scowl. “Seriously? Almost three days of not being able to talk to you, not knowing if you were hurt, or worse, and all I get is, ‘I was away?’”

“Calm down, love. Please. I needed to find you the best engagement gift I could think of, and with Belle’s help, I was able to find it.”

“Belle? You took Belle on this little adventure of yours?”

Trying to calm his fiancé down, Killian said, “I needed her help, love.”

Behind her, she saw Belle not so subtly trying to get out of the line of fire. Turning to face her, Emma said, “So what exactly did Killian rope you into doing, Belle?”

Smiling, she said, “Oh, let’s just say that it involved a little bit of magic.”

Emma was clearly not going to get a straight answer out of Belle, so she turned back to Killian. “Am I ever going to find out what this mysterious gift is?” Killian didn’t answer her directly; he began to walk back towards the door. Curious, Emma followed, her parents, Ruby and Granny behind them.

As she walked outside to the main road of Storybrooke, she noticed something odd: a small snowman was in the middle of the street. The town hadn’t gotten any measurable snowfall for weeks, so how in the world could a snowman be in the road? Emma’s confused thoughts cleared up as she noticed a figure on the other side of the road emerge from between the alleyway. No one could mistake who it was in the dark; the braided, white-blonde hair glowed in the moonlight.

Emma couldn’t believe her eyes. She thought she would never see her friend again. “Elsa?”

“Emma!”

Both women ran towards each other and came together in a crashing hug. Emma was in such a state of shock, she didn’t think she would even be able to articulate any coherent sentence at that moment. Thank goodness she didn’t have to, because Elsa was the first to speak. “You’re wearing the dress from your first date, the corset dress.”

“You remembered,” Emma said, more of a statement than a question.

“Of course I did! You were glowing that night, just like you are now. But you have always had that air about you where Killian was concerned.”

The mention of Killian’s name made her look up to the diner, as the whole of Storybrooke witnessed the reunion of friends. Killian was right there, in front of them all. Walking towards him with Elsa by her side, she couldn’t believe that he went through all this trouble just to make sure she had Elsa here to join in the celebration. She planted the biggest kiss on his lips, sucking all the air out of his lungs with the force of it.

When her lips finally released his, he had to breathe before he could speak. “I take it you approve of my present?”

“How in the hell did you get her here?”

It was Belle’s turn to speak. Stepping out from behind Killian, she explained, “I have held on to some things of Rumple’s for a while, and luckily, we had a powder that could re-open a portal, and it allowed us to go to Arendelle and back.”

Looking back to her fiancé, she said, “And you wanted this so badly for me, you resorted to using magic that one belonged to your sworn enemy?”

“It was that or asking Regina, and I’m not sure how that would have gone down.”

“I would’ve loved to have seen you grovel, that’s for sure,” Regina quipped.

“Of that I have no doubt,” Emma shouted over her shoulder. “I seriously still can’t believe you did this.”

Taking her left hand, the one that help the symbol of their love, he proclaimed, “I would do anything for you.”

“I believe you.”

Their romantic moment was cut short by an excited squeal. “Oh my god, this place is adorable! Can you honestly believe how cute this is?”

“Yes, dear, I can. But it’s not as cute as you.”

Then Emma heard her father from the crowd behind her. “Anna! Kristoff!!”

“David! How are you? Isn’t this so exciting? You’re only daughter getting married! I hope you like Killian as much as we do, because we sure like him a lot. He went through all that trouble for Emma; it’s so romantic,” Anna seemed to say in one breath.

David and Mary-Margaret finally made their way through the crowd of people and embraced Anna and Kristoff. “So how’s Arendelle?” Mary-Margaret asked.

“Well, it’s much better with Hans and his brothers out of the picture, that’s for sure.”

“You had a lot to do with that, Your Majesty,” Elsa said behind him.

Curious, and surprised, David said, “‘Your Majesty?’ Is there something you’d like to tell us Kristoff?”

Scratching the back of his neck, Kristoff was about to tell David the story on how he and Anna became king and queen when Anna jumped it, “Guys! We can talk more later! Right now, this is about Emma and Killian! Oh how I love weddings!” Elsa laughed at her sister; she had so much mirth and youthful spirit still, especially for someone who was a queen. Emma came up beside her as she looked on at Anna, Kristoff, and her parents. “I’m so glad you guys are here.”

“So are we, Emma. I’m so glad Killian was able to get to us.”

“Can I ask you something?” Emma kept rubbing her hands over her dress; her tick from earlier in the evening had come back.

Sensing how nervous Emma was, Elsa asked, “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, it is, I was just curious…” Emma looked right at Elsa, and finally said, “Would you be my maid of honor?”

It took everything in Elsa’s power to not cry on the spot. Instead, tiny snowflakes began to flutter around her; she definitely wore her emotions on her sleeve. “Emma, nothing would make me happier.” The two friends shared yet another strong embrace. They were hugging for so long that they did not hear Killian approach from behind. “With the amount of time you’re spending with my intended, should I be jealous, Lady Elsa?”

“Killian, I am in no way a match for that sly pirate charm,” Elsa retorted sarcastically.

“Don’t you forget it, love,” he said as he hit her with one of his signature winks.

Before Elsa could walk away to mingle with the crowd, Emma requested a favor from her friend, which she relayed to her by whispering in her ear. Once she finished asking, Elsa nodded, and left the couple alone.

“What were you two on about just now?”

“Oh, just a little something that I think Mom might get a kick out of…”

Just as the words died on her mouth, she felt a chill caress her face. Emma and Killian stared at the ribbon of ice that emanated from Elsa’s fingertips. As it settled over the street, it began to form a shape out of millions of ice crystals that stemmed from Elsa’s magic. When it faded away, there stood in the road human-sized ice sculpture of a swan. But this just wasn’t any swan: this swan had a necklace on it, and on that necklace was a hook.

Killian saw the design, and spun around to face his future wife. “A pirate swan? Are you hinting at something, love?”

“You always told me I had a little pirate in me,” she said as she winked.

“Aye, that I have,” he said as he kissed his intended passionately and fervently. Their kiss was cut short by the excited yell of Mary-Margaret. “Oh, Elsa, it’s beautiful, and not at all tacky!” The second half of that statement was meant to be yelled in the direction of Emma, Ruby and Granny.

“Come on everyone, back inside. Drinks are on me tonight,” the father-of-the-bride shouted. That got everyone’s attention; soon, everyone was filing back into the diner. Eventually the whole town was back inside, except Emma and Killian.

“Thank you for bringing Elsa here. I actually asked her to be my maid-of-honor.”

“That’s brilliant, love! I had a feeling you would, but all the same, I’m happy you were able to ask her.”

“Have you picked out a best man?”

“Aye, I have. And he has consented.”

“Who is it?”

Killian paused before answering, “Henry.”

Emma couldn’t hold back the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Any comments are appreciated! I think we will see Emma have a dress fitting in the next chapter, with a help from someone that you wouldn't expect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I promised wedding dress shopping. But this chapter had to get out of me.

Killian and Emma were enjoying breakfast in their usual spot at the diner Monday after the engagement party, Emma with her hot cocoa and cinnamon and Killian with his meaty trio: bacon, sausage and ham. Every time Granny even attempted to put a piece of toast or fruit on his plate, he rebuffed it, so Emma was usually the one who ate anything that Killian considered healthy on his plate. Today it was a banana, which was met with no less than three monkey jokes at her expense. It was on the third one that Killian was met with the Emma Swan death glare, so he didn’t continue with his teasing.

They were enjoying their first quiet moment in a few days, since the last couple had been filled with company. They enjoyed their usual Sunday brunch at her parent’s place with them and Henry, and afterwards the whole town gathered to help Granny clean up after the engagement party. When even the mayor ended up three sheets to the wind, they knew some heavy-duty cleaning was going to be taking place the following day. Which is why Killian and Emma were able to actually sit in their booth without having to shove remnants of streamers, cake plates, and for some reason, articles of clothing out of the way. Storybrooke can get a little wild when they are able to actually let loose.

Sitting across from her fiancé—which she was still getting used to saying out loud and in her head—Emma smiled, even as he shoved a single sausage link in his mouth without cutting it.

“See sumfing you like?” he said with his mouth full.

“I’d like it even better if would chew with your mouth closed,” Emma quipped back as she moved her hand under his chin to close his mouth.

After he finished chewing, he said, with a twinkle in his eyes, “Don’t you love every part of me, Swan?” Still with her hand on his chin, she gave it a slight tap. “Of course I do, that doesn’t mean I need to see your food before it becomes a part of you.”

Killian let out a giant laugh. “Point taken, Swan.”

Emma smiled back at Killian. She adored when he let out that quick, loud laugh; even more so when she was the person who could make him laugh like that. “So, what do you have planned today?”

“Well, Swan, the menfolk and I will actually be taking a charter boat out for the day. It’s been a while since I was able to be on the water with a full crew…” The wistful look in his eye made Emma wish she could find a way to get the Jolly back for Killian. He told her time and time again that he would have given her up 100 times over for Emma, but that still didn’t mean that he didn’t miss the feel of the wood under his hand, and knew that.

“Sounds like you have an exciting day ahead of you, Captain.”

“I do so love it when you call me that, love.” Killian started to morph his smile from his current innocent, playful one to the more devious, seductive smile. Damn him, he knew the affect that it had on her.

“Killian, we are in public!”

“Only a few steps away and we don’t have to be…”

It was no secret that that Killian and Emma had taken their relationship to the physical level, but Emma had insisted that they hold off on any sort of consummation until after the wedding. That didn’t mean they couldn’t indulge in any other amorous activities in the meantime, but this was not the time to rehash the argument, especially when he was using that smile to gain the upper hand.

“I thought we agreed, Killian…”

Killian sighed; knowing when Emma’s made up her mind, there was no getting around it. “Apologies, my love. Cutting a man off like that can be torture…”

Emma raised herself up to lean over to Killian. “But think of how sweet the payoff will be, love,” she whispered over his lips, emphasizing the use of his common endearment. Slowly, her lips ghosted over his, only lightly enough to be able to send chills through both of their bodies. It was at that exact moment that the Lady Brigade (as Emma started referring to them) rushed in.

“Emma!!! There you are! We are going to be late!” Mary-Margaret rushed to her daughter’s side, practically dragging her out of the booth.

“Mom, slow down! What exactly are we going to be late for?”

“Why, your dress appointment, of course!”

“My what?”

“Your wedding dress appointment, dear! I was able to get you in today, so let’s get a move on!” Standing behind Mary-Margaret was the rest of the Lady Brigade: Else, Ruby, Belle, and Anna, looking just as excited as her mother.

“Does this mean I can’t tag along?” Killian asked.

“Killian, silly! Don’t you know that it’s bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding?” Belle informed.

A voice—a male one—bellowed from the entrance to the diner. “Ahoy, Captain ready to set sail?” The ladies and Killian turned around. What they saw made them all bust out in uncontrollable laughter: David, Robin, Will, Henry and Kristoff were all dressed up in their finest pirate outfits. David had on a fine hat with a large, red feather. Kristoff, Will, and Robin all sported the bandana headgear look. Even Henry was wearing an eye patch and sporting a fake hook. And there was lots and lots of leather.

It was Kristoff who spoke first when the laughter died down. “Captain, your crew has come to escort you to your vessel. And if the lasses wouldn’t mind, I think they might like to take a look at the ship we will be setting sail on today. It’s actually pretty impressive.”

Emma noticed a proud look on all the men’s faces, and extremely big smiles. She could tell the guys were up to something, so she planned on seeing what they were on about. Emma turned to Killian, and asked, “What say you, Captain? Shall we see what vessel your crew has procured?”

Killian stood, with all the bravado of Captain Hook, and as he was about to speak, Robin called out, “Oy, Captain! I think you’ll need this!” Robin tossed a mass of leather to Killian. It was his leather trench coat. Quickly removing his jacket to replace it with his coat, Killian reveled in the heaviness of the coat. Then he spoke, “Onward, crew!”

The men and women all exited the diner, but Emma still made sure to pay the bill before they all left. As they walked down to the docks, Killian sidled up to Henry. “So, what kind of ship have you lot procured for the day?”

Henry, playing coy, replied, “Oh, nothing special.”

Killian could tell the lad wasn’t being entirely truthful, but he didn’t want the surprised to be spoiled. “That is a fine hook there you got, Henry.”

“Thanks. I modeled it after my dad’s.”

Killian stopped dead in his tracks. He was not prepared for the emotions that flooded him after hearing that simple sentence from Henry. Tears welled up in his eyes, and that’s when Henry looked behind him and asked, “Are you ok?”

“You just referred to me as ‘dad,’ you know that, Henry?”

The lad just rolled his eyes, and said, “Well, you’re marrying my mom. And besides Grandpa, you’re the only father figure I really have ever had. I know when you asked my permission to ask to marry my mom, you told me that you could never replace my real dad, and I got that, believe me. But the way you are with my mom made me realize that Neal may be the reason I’m here, but he never raised me. That’s what you have been trying to do ever since you came into our lives.”

How could a 15 year old be so wise? Killian couldn’t fathom it, but in that moment, he was so grateful to have Henry in his life. Henry then moved into Killian and the two shared a meaningful embrace. “I never thought I would say this to another man other than my brother, but I truly love you, Henry.” Killian could hear the sniffles that Henry tried to hide, but to no avail. “I love you, too, Killian.”

After the biggest bonding moment they have ever shared, the two men followed the crowd to the docks. They had fallen behind, and needed to catch up. They ended up racing each other to the docks; the closer they got, the faster their strides. Killian and Henry finally caught up to the group when they noticed everyone just staring at the water. Killian couldn’t really get a good look at what they were looking at since the ship repair building was blocking the view. As soon as the view was unobstructed, Killian fell to his knees in shock.

The Jolly Roger. It was in port in Storybrooke.

As if the moment he shared with Henry moments ago hadn’t gutted him emotionally, the sight of seeing his beloved ship again was too much. He broke down, on his knees, in front of everyone.

“How? How is she here?”

It was Kristoff who spoke. “Blackbeard was using it to terrorize people in all different realms. He made the mistake of attacking Arrendelle. Elsa defeated Blackbeard and we took the ship as a part of our own fleet.”

“But, how did I not see it when Belle and I were there?”

“Remember how long it took Elsa to come to the throne room?” Anna chimed in.

“Aye…”

“Well, she recently discovered a new power: she can shrink things! She saw you arrive, and knew it was your ship we had, since we heard the name of the ship through Blackbeard. So she shrunk it in a bottle. She has had it hidden in the sleeve of her dress ever since! Black is very slimming, you know,” Anna concluded.

“But how did you get it to its original size again?” This time it was Emma who asked.

“Will helped,” said Belle, beaming at her beau.

“It was nuthin’. They asked me if I still ‘ad anyfing special left from Wunderland, and as luck would ‘ave it, I ‘ad some stuff that restored anyfing to its original size,” Will said.

Killian was finally able to get up off his knees, and the first thing he did was walk over to Will. They may have had their disagreements in the past, but the fact that he helped in restoring the Jolly would never go unnoticed by Killian. He puts his hand out in front of Will, and it didn’t take long for the other man to reach out and grasp it.

“I am forever in your debt, Will Scarlet.”

“T’was an honor, Captain.”

As a new mutual respect was reached between the two men, Killian and Will released their grips simultaneously. Killian felt Emma’s arms encircle his midsection from behind, hugging him tightly. She leaned up to his ear and said, “I’m glad you got her back, Killian.” Placing his hand and hook over her hands, he said, “As am I, lass. It is still surreal to see her again.”

David, who looked to be enjoying his pirate garb a little too much—and by the look of things, so was Mary-Margaret—called out, “Ahoy, Captain! What say we set sail?”

Smiling at the enthusiasm his future father-in-law was showing, he reluctantly released the grip Emma had on him and turned to face her. “The crew is getting restless, Swan. They need their captain. And so does the Jolly.”

“Well then, Captain, be safe and make sure you return to me in one piece.”

“With a crew like this,” he turned and motioned at the amazing men that he called family and friends, “how could I not?”

It was then he heard Henry call out; “Come on, Dad! We are waiting!”

Emma had never heard Henry refer to Killian as “dad,” so when he turned to face her, she had the most shocked look on her face. Killian simply said, “I’ll tell you later,” then kissed her soundly before turning to his crew. “My first mate will refer to me as Captain today, not ‘dad.’”

“What about, ‘Captain Dad?’”

“You keep acting this cheeky, and I’ll make you walk the bloody plank, Mills!” Henry stood stock-still and saluted his captain. “Aye, Aye, Captain!”

“That’s more like it! Alright, mates: let’s get this lady back out where she belongs!”

The men raced over to board the ship, Killian bringing up the rear. He wanted to savor every moment being back on the Jolly, so he took his time. Once aboard, he felt a sense of peace come over him. He took a deep breath and inhaled the salty sea air. “It’s good to have you back,” he said to himself under his breath.

He traveled up the steps to the steering wheel, listening to the wood creak under his shoes. He might not be wearing his heaving boots, but he still savored that sound. Upon reaching his destination, he grasped the handle of the wheel, and it was like getting reacquainted with an old friend. He then yelled to Robin, “Hoist the anchor!”

“Hoist the anchor!” Robin called back, and he began to drag the rope up from the side of the ship, with all the help from the rest of the crew. As the anchor finally landed on the ship and the Jolly was finally out on the ocean again with Killian at the helm, he could hear Emma call out from the dock, “Be safe, boys!” But Killian simply waved back at his beloved, and then turned his sights once again to the vast ocean in front of them.

Emma was watching the Jolly being steered by Killian, and it was getting further and further from port. She was just so overwhelmed with happiness for him that he was able to get his ship back, and it was her maid of honor who made it all possible.

Emma looked over at Elsa, and said, “I don’t know how I—we—could possibly thank you.”

“I figured it was an adequate engagement gift,” Elsa said.

“It was more than adequate and you know it,” Emma added.

“I think I’m going to ask your father to keep that outfit…” Mary-Margaret said out of nowhere. While all the other girls laughed, Emma had to plug her ears up like a child hearing a bad word. “Hey, you’re not the only one who can enjoy having a pirate…”

“I’m not hearing this; I’m not hearing this…”

“I think you need to stop torturing your daughter, and get back to the task at hand, Snow,” Ruby said, while trying to stop laughing.

“You’re right! We are probably late as it is.” Mary-Margaret turned to Emma and took his fingers out of her ears. “Ok, Emma,” she said, her excitement clearly showing, “are you ready to find the dress of your dreams?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still recovering from Captain Cobra feels? After 4x15, I thought this was an appropriate chapter. Next one is wedding dress shopping, I swear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It's time for Emma to find the dress! Hope you enjoy ladies!

The ladies arrived at the Bibbity Bobbity Bridal Boutique only slightly late; only because Emma had to make sure the first few moments of the Jolly Roger being back on open water went smoothly. That and she wanted to see Killian at the helm of the ship again. She adored watching him as they first set sail; his smile was so bright that it even rivaled the sun in the sky. Emma loved how alive he became as he ventured out with his crew. Now, she had her own adventure to embark on.

The tiny bell rang over the door as the ladies entered. One by one, they filed in to the shop, getting an initial look at everything the store had to offer. On the left side of the store, bridesmaid dresses hung on four long racks. Each rack contained a different style: above the knee, knee-length, ankle-length, and floor length. It was hard enough to imagine Emma picking out her own dress, but to have to pick out the dresses that all of bridesmaids would wear? She wasn’t even sure where to begin. Not only that, but each style of dress within the four categories could be any shade of any color. Emma was extremely grateful that she had her mother and all of her ladies here, or else she would have just been completely lost and overwhelmed. On the right side of the shop, all of the accessories were displayed: veils; tiaras; jewelry; fascinators; gloves; even every style of shoe imaginable was placed in their own separate area. Emma knew today was going to be a long day.

The owner of the shop stepped out from the tailoring room at the back of the building, a few minutes after they walked in.

“You’re late!” Nova exclaimed, with a strained smile.

“Sorry, Nova. We had an unexpected delay,” Mary-Margaret explained. “Besides, it was only a few minutes. Forgive us?”

Whatever frustration Nova might have had ebbed away. “Of course, Mary-Margaret. You know I could never stay mad at you,” she said as she embraced the mother of the bride. “Now, where is my bride-to-be?” Emma stepped forward out the group, and shyly raised her hand. “Emma, there is no reason to be shy! This is for your big day! You should be excited!”

“It’s all just a little overwhelming, you know?”

“I understand, but you have myself, you mother, and all of your friends here to help you. I promise you’re going to have fun. Now, to start of this right, who wants a little champagne?” Nova asked. With this group of gals, alcohol would never be turned down. “Alright, ladies, just have a seat on the couches back over here and then we will get started!”

As Nova went off to procure the champagne and glasses, the ladies ventured to the area behind the front counter to where the weddings dresses were hung. There were at least eight to ten racks—Emma couldn’t see much over the mass of white fabics—full of all different styles, lengths and colors of dresses. The amount of satin, lace, organza, and tulle on those racks alone were more than Emma had seen her entire life up until that points. She honestly had no idea where to start looking. As they all sat down on the couches in front of the large mirrors that were in between the racks of dress, Elsa leaned over to Emma and said, “Hey, are you doing ok?”

First Killian, now Elsa: it seems they both could read her like an open book. “Honestly? I just have no clue how to even process this. I’ve never been the girly-girl. I’m sure if I would’ve grown up in the Enchanted Forest, I would have been used to dressing in gowns kind of like this, but I didn’t.”

“First of all, this isn’t just any old dress. This is THE dress, my dear. This is the one that Killian will remember you wearing for the rest of your lives.”

“Way to put the pressure on, Ice…” Emma said, slightly sarcastic.

Emma simply smiled. “You will be fine. We are all here to help. And let’s be honest: even if you did grow up in Misthaven, I have no doubt you would’ve found any excuse to walk around in a tunic and slacks.”

“You’ve got that right,” said Emma, proudly.

Their conversation was halted by Nova arriving with the bottle of champagne and six glasses. Each lady was given a glass and held it out for Nova to portion out the drink. Once everyone had a flute full, Nova turned to Emma and asked, “So, do you have a particular style in mind?”

Emma drew a blank. As she was about to answer, Nova interrupted, “Well, let me ask you this: did you set a date? If you had set a date, we could figure out a dress style appropriate with the time of year.”

How in the world could they have gone through the process of the engagement party and they hadn’t even thought to set the date?

“The thing is…ugh…well, um…” Emma stammered.

“You haven’t set a date?” Nova questioned.

“Honestly, it never came up,” Emma confessed honestly, but clearly embarrassed that she and Killian had never even thought about it.

“Well, when do you see yourself getting married? Or better yet, where?”

Two very simple questions; ones that Emma should have thought about, but for some reason never even thought to consider. That’s what happens when your life boils down to either saving the town you call home or enjoying quiet moments with loved ones until it’s time to defend the town again. Now she was put on the spot to answer these without her fiancé there, while he was out gallivanting with his friends on his ship. All of a sudden, a moment of clarity hit Emma, and she knew exactly what she could answer.

“If I had to choose when and where I could get married, any place, any time, it would be in the summer, and it would be aboard the Jolly Roger.”

Emma could have sworn that there was not one woman in that boutique who did not become a little misty eyed at her confession, including herself.

“On Killian’s ship? Did you really just think of that, Ems?” said Ruby.

“I did, honestly, and I don’t think I would want to be married anywhere else.”

Trying to keep her tears at by, Nova spoke up after clearing her throat. “That is just lovely, dear. And now that we know when you want to get married, we can shoot for next summer to have…”

“Next summer? Oh no, I meant this summer,” Emma said.

“But, Emma, dear, that’s only three months away!” said Nova.

“Is that a problem?” Emma asked, completely serious.

Still obviously taken aback by Emma’s confession, Nova said, “No, that shouldn’t be problem. It will just mean less time for alterations and dress fittings.”

“Wouldn’t you just use your magic for the alterations? I’m sure I can manage to alter my own dress when the time comes,” Emma said, as she opened her palm and tiny sparks of magic began to dance across her skin.

“Well played, Emma. Well played, indeed,” said Nova. “Now, I think it’s time for Emma to try on some dresses, don’t you agree, ladies?” Cheers and applause erupted from the couch as Emma stood to finally start trying to find that perfect dress.

Suddenly the bell over the door chimed again, alerting everyone to the arrival of a new patron. The person who entered was someone who they did not expect to see.

“Regina?” Emma said.

“I hope I’m not too late to see the dresses.”

“How did you even know we were here?” Emma asked.

“Oh please, I’m the mayor. Do you really think it’s that hard for me to find stuff out? Besides, your mother invited me.”

All eyes turned to Mary-Margaret. “Yes, I did invite her. I figured a day with the girls is something we all needed, including out mayor. Plus, Henry is Killian’s best man, so both his mothers are going to be present for the big day. I just thought she might enjoy it.”

“Well, Regina you are just in time. Emma was just about to get started,” Belle chimed in.

“Perfect timing,” Regina exclaimed as she sat down with the other ladies. She noticed the flutes of champagne that all of the other woman had in their hands, and turned her head to Nova. All she had to do was lift that brow of hers, and Nova rushed to the back to bring out another flute for Regina.

Emma began flipping through the racks to try and figure out where to start. It was then that Mary-Margaret leaped from the couch as she caught sight of a certain gown. “Oh please, Emma. I need to see you in a princess gown.”

“But Mom, I don’t think a ball gown style is appropriate for the venue…”

“Who says you can’t be a pirate princess?” her mother joked. “Just humor me, Emma.”

“Just this once…”

“That’s all I ask. And who knows: you may end up liking it,” Mary-Margaret said as she carefully took the dress she wanted Emma to try on off the rack and carried it on her arms to the dressing room, which was behind the mirror. Emma took it from her mother and placed it on the hook on the wall inside the dressing room, and then told her to leave so that she could change. Once Emma removed her jacket, jeans, shoes and tank top, it was up to her to maneuver around the mass that was this dress.

The sheer amount of tulle on the bottom off this dress made is much heavier than it looked, and it was way too difficult to find where the opening was at the bottom for her to slip through. She actually had to call Nova in to the dressing room to assist in gathering up the tulle in order for her to find where she could put her head through. Once the dress was on, Nova zipped Emma up from the back and opened the door for her to look in the mirror. What she saw she did not hate as much as she thought she would. The top of the dress was strapless; pure satin; with a sweetheart neckline. The waistline was accentuated with a blue satin belt with a jeweled pin right in the center. Then, there was all that tulle.

Emma peeked behind her and saw her mother start to tear up a little. “You look so gorgeous, Emma.”

“It’s alright, I guess. But I still stand by my statement earlier.”

“At least I can tell your father I got you in a full ball gown dress. He will be upset that he missed it.”

“I’m sure he and the boys are doing just fine, Mom.”

It was then that Ruby, Belle and Anna perked up at the same time. “Emma!”

“Yes?”

It was Anna who went over to the rack this time. “Since you’re getting married on a pirate ship, maybe you would want to wear a mermaid style dress. You know: pirates and mermaids, it just makes sense. I know Killian doesn’t really like mermaids that much, except for maybe Ariel. She really is nice, isn’t she? Anyways…”

Emma cut Anna off before she could continue her rambling (it was a little something she learned from Elsa). “Yes, that does make sense. Not sure if that is my style, but I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try some on.”

Anna picked one off the rack, and Ruby and Belle both grabbed the same one. The ladies brought their choices to the dressing room, and once again, Emma disappeared behind the mirror. She picked out Ruby and Belle’s choice first: again, this dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, like the first gown. On this dress, though, from the bodice all the way down, to her knees, tiny beads created vine-like patterns, and in certain areas were even patterned after flowers. From the knees all the way to the floor and a little creating a massive train was satin overlaid with layers of tulle. She easily slipped this dress on over her body, and walked out to the firing squad.

Both Belle and Ruby gasped at the site of their friend in the dress they picked out. Anna and Elsa seemed to like it; and Mary-Margaret as well. Regina, on the other hand, didn’t care for it. “This one is definitely not you, Miss Swan.”

“Oh? Why do you say that? Can I not be girly enough to be wear beading like this?” Emma asked while rubbing the beads on the bodice like a child who can’t control their hand.

“I’m not saying that at all. I was simply saying that because when you walked out of the dressing room just now, much like the first time, you didn’t smile.” It wasn’t often that Emma and Regina saw eye-to-eye immediately—usually it took a lot of convincing on one person’s part or the other—but Emma couldn’t deny that Regina had a valid point.

“You’re right. This doesn’t scream ‘me.’” And with that she went back into the dressing room to try on Anna’s choice. This particular mermaid style dress had a satin bodice that went down to the knees, and the satin was layered diagonally across the whole torso. At the top of the neckline, and where the skirt met the bodice, jeweled accents were overlaid. This time, the skirt and train were organza, and the organza was even used on top of the dress from the ribcage up to the neck to create a halter illusion. As she looked at herself in the small mirror in the dressing room, she had to admit, she liked it better than the first two, but it still wasn’t enough.

She exited the dressing room, and all of the women on the couch knew to look at the reaction on Emma’s face. There were disappointing looks from everyone, but Anna looked the saddest.

“You really don’t like it, Emma? You look so pretty!”

“It just didn’t speak to me, Anna.”

“Would you be opposed to a colored dress?” Regina piped up, smiling.

“If you say red, I might have to smack you,” Emma responded playfully.

“What’s wrong with red? Your engagement ring is red,” Regina stated.

“But that’s different…”

“Hey, it’s your day. I’m just there for the free food.” Regina actually made a joke, and all the ladies on the couch laughed.

The girls heard rusting from over in the racks, and looked to see Elsa grasping as a hanger. “What about this one, Emma?” Emma walked over to the rack and examined the choice her maid of honor picked out. This was the first time today that she saw and dress and immediately felt her stomach begin to flutter. She grasped the hanger and brought it into the dressing room. She quickly removed the dress the wearing---as quick as she could without tearing anything—and put on Elsa’s choice.

It had elements of classic and modern and she just could not get enough of it. The satin bodice itself hugged her womanly figure, as well as the sweetheart neckline. It was more of a fit-and-flare style, as Nova called it. Instead of fanning out at the knee, like a mermaid style dress, the skirt began to fan out at the thighs. The skirt of the dress was classic organza that flowed out a couple extra inches behind her for the train. But Emma’s favorite part of the dress, the part that sold it for it, was the lace. The gorgeous patterned lace all over the bodice and in the top layer of the organza was breathtaking. Not only that, but at the top of the dress, sheer material formed a higher neckline and tiny sleeves; that area was also patterned with lacy designs. She looked in the dressing room mirror, and she actually started to cry. “I found it. I actually found it,” she whispered to herself. She couldn’t wait to see the reactions from the girls.

When she walked out of the dressing room, she was beaming; all she heard were gasps. Emma then heard uncontrollable crying from the direction of her mother. “Oh goodness, Emma...”

“That’s the one, isn’t it?” said Ruby

“Oh, it’s just to die for!” added Belle

“Killian is going to love it!” squealed Anna

“I have to say, Miss Swan, this definitely suits you,” Regina said, with a surprisingly genuine smile.

Then she turned to Elsa. “How did you know, Ice?”

“Pure instinct, I assure you. But it is simply beautiful, Emma. But let me do one thing for you, just to pull it all together.” Emma turned to face the mirror wall as Elsa began twisting her hair into an elegant up-do.

Nova called out from the couch area, “Oh, let me grab a veil!” She rushed over the veil section and grabbed two different types: one that would pin to the up-do and trail all the way down her dress and past even the train of the dress, and a small, lacy veil attached to a tiara that would simply cover her eyes. As she brought both options over to Emma, it was actually Mary-Margaret who said, “That long train is just going to get tangled up while trying to get on the ship. Here, let me put this one on my daughter.” She took the tiara from Nova and placed it on the crown of Emma’s head. As Emma lifted her gaze to her mother, Mary-Margaret spoke, “Now, that is a dress worthy of my daughter.”

“You mean the pirate princess?” Emma quipped.

“Exactly, and your pirate prince won’t know what hit him.”

“Speaking of my pirate prince, I wonder if they are back yet…”

“Why don’t we get you out of this dress and go see?”

“What about the bridesmaid dresses?” Nova asked.

“Do we need to do them today?” Emma asked, clearly frustrated since she wanted to see if the boys had made it back yet.

“Well, it would be better to get a start on them. Who are the bridesmaids?” Elsa, Ruby and Belle all raised their hands. “Ok, what color would you like them to wear?”

“Royal blue. The wedding colors will be royal blue and yellow.”

Mary-Margaret turned to Emma, shocked that she was actually able to answer a wedding question without stumbling. “How did you come up with those colors, Emma?”

“They are the colors on the Jolly Roger; the colors that Killian used to wear in King George’s navy. I thought it would be a nice touch.”

“Plus, it’s the color of his eyes and your hair,” Belle stated.

“Are you looking at another man’s eyes? I’m telling Will,” Ruby jested, while Belle blushed.

“Well, what style would you like for them to wear?” Nova asked.

“They can wear any style they’d like, as long as it’s the royal blue. And they can come and choose on their own time.” This earned a few cheers from the bridesmaids. “Is there anything else?”

“All that’s left is paying for your dress, I suppose,” Nova said.

“I can take care of that, Emma. And I don’t want any objections. You are our only child, so whatever you want, your father says you get. And we will find your shoes later,” her mother told Emma. She turned to Mary-Margaret, and hugged her. “Thanks, Mom. Now could you help me get out of this dress so I can get to the docks? After all, it is bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress: 
> 
> http://www.sofiehouse.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/M/e/Mermaid-Bateau-Illusion-Neckline-Cap-Sleeve-V-Back-Organza-Lace-Beaded-Wedding-Dress.jpg
> 
> Next chapter will see out fave couple discussing the new wedding details over dinner, and other wedding fluffery.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I haven't updated in forever, and that it's so short. Just needed to get something out of me. Thank you for sticking with me on this journey. Comments are my life blood.

As soon as Emma was able to get out of the dress she chose and back into her own clothes, Mary-Margaret had already paid for the dress; the bridesmaids made sure set up appointments with Nova to try on their own dresses; and even Regina was looking around for a dress that she could wear. 

Emma carried the dress over to Nova so they could keep it in the back room. She told Emma to make sure she was back in a couple weeks to alterations, but she kindly reminded Nova that she could do magic as well. Then Nova told her to at least be back a week prior to make sure all the tiny details could be remedied. After their conversation, Mary-Margaret walked up to her daughter and said, “Ready to go?”

“Absolutely,” she answered, with a big smile on her face.

The ladies made their way out of the Bippity Boppity Boutique and headed towards the docks. They hadn’t realized they had been there so long, considering Emma had only really tried on four dresses. The sun had starting to dip down towards the horizon, and as they approached the water they could see a ship dressed in golden yellow and royal blue headed for the docks. It took every ounce of Emma’s self-control not to run.

“That really is one hell of a ship,” Ruby said.

“The captain isn’t so bad either,” Emma replied with a wink. Ruby just put her arm around Emma’s shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.

It seemed the closer they got to the docking area, the closer the Jolly got as well; they arrived just in time for the ship to finally weigh anchor. Emma looked up to the wheel and as soon as she locked eyes with Killian, he yelled, “Ahoy, Swan!”

“Ahoy yourself, Captain!” He smiled that amazingly bright smile as his crew began to make way off of the ship. The first person off the Jolly was Henry. Much like Killian, his smile stretched from ear to ear. “Mom!” he yelled, and both Regina and Emma looked up. They led him into a group hug, and he proceeded to tell both about how great of a captain Killian was truly. “And then he taught us how to hoist the sails, load the canons—even though we didn’t use them—and how to drop anchor. He even let me steer the ship!”

“Sounds like you had one heck of an adventure, kid,” Emma said.

“It was awesome! But Robin almost had to walk the plank…”

“WHAT?” Regina yelled.

“I’m just kidding, Mom,” Henry replied.

“That wasn’t funny, Henry.”

“What wasn’t funny, Regina?” Robin said as he approached the family conversation.

“Henry was just telling me that you almost had to walk the plank…”

Laughing, Robin replied, “I did no such thing. In fact, if anyone was going to walk the plank, it would’ve been Will.”

“Oi, I can hear ya,” said Will, who was embracing Belle.

The whole group was laughing so hard that Emma did not hear Killian approach from behind as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she shrieked. “Killian! I thought I told you not to sneak up on me!”

“But you have to understand how difficult it is to resist holding you, love. Especially after going hours without doing so,” he argued.

Turning in his arms, she then draped hers over his shoulders and placed her palms on the back of his neck. “I guess you have a point there,” she said as she pulled his mouth to hers. She had gotten so comfortable expressing her affection for him in front of her family and friends over the years. It was hard to remember a time when she was shy or insecure about her feelings for her fiancé.

Their reunion was interrupted by David saying, “How about dinner for the gang at Granny’s? My treat!” It was hard to resist Granny’s normally, but when it was free on top of that, then it was a no-brainer. The ladies and the pirate crew made their way to their favorite hangout

-/-

While everyone was in the middle of eating and conversing, Emma rose up from her chair and made her way over to the juke box. Killian saw her get out of her seat, and so he followed her over to that corner of the diner. She saw him approaching and smiled. They hadn’t spent the day together, and they hadn’t truly been alone since each of their respective outings, so this was their first true quiet moment together of the day.

“So, how was your day, Swan? Productive, I’d wager.”

“If you’re trying to get me to tell you details of my time shopping for the dress that I will be marrying you in, you can forget it, mister.”

“You wound me,” he said while placing his hook over his heart in a sarcastic manner, “But if you want to share any details, by all means, share away.”

“Nice try, Hook, but all I am going to tell you is that I found it.”

“You did?” he asked. She noticed his eyes lit up to an even brighter blue, and she couldn’t help but blush.

“Yes. I found my dress,” she answered, beaming at him.

Killian hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her into his body before caressing her cheek with the curve of his hook. “I can’t wait to see you in your dress, Swan.”

Nervously, she looked down before saying, “Well, you may not have to wait as long as you’d think…”

“Why’s that, love?”

“Well…I may have set a date already…for July ...this July.”

She waited for an angry reaction, but it never came. What Emma did get was the patented Killian Jones smirk before he said, “Can’t wait too long to become Mrs. Jones, huh, love?”

Emma playfully swatted his shoulder as he laughed. Then she asked him, seriously, “You aren’t angry?”

“Why should I be angry?”

“Well, I didn’t discuss it with you first. I was put on the spot at the dress shop and it kind of came out. Plus, it will only give us about three months to get everything in order.” Emma suddenly had a momentary moment of panic before Killian’s lips were on her forehead. He always knew how to make her relax in these situations.

“Love, while I am kind of surprised you wanted to get married this quickly, by no means am I angry. It just means it is less time in between today and when I can call you my wife.” He leaned down and kissed her, lightly yet full of passion. “So, are there any other details that you decided on without me today?” It was meant to be playful, his response, but she looked down, her cheeks red with embarrassment. “So you did? Do tell, Swan.”

“I picked the colors for the wedding, and the venue,” she whispered, waiting yet again for an angry reply.

“If you’re waiting for me to be cross with you, you’ll be waiting an eternity, love,” he said, smiling. She still couldn’t believe that he wasn’t at least a bit annoyed that she was making these big decisions without him. “You’re keeping me in suspense. You make me wait any longer, and I’ll make you walk the plank.”

“I thought I told you we weren’t doing that until we married,” she said, smirking back at him.

“Now why do you have to tease me like that, Emma? That’s just not fair,” he pleaded. “Saying stuff like that to a man who has to stay celibate for three more months is bloody torture.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I promise to behave.”

“Thank you, you bloody minx, you,” he teased as he nuzzled the curve of her neck, causing her to emit a squeal that was louder than intended. It was so loud that David was now glaring at them from the table where their group was sitting. As soon as Killian saw her father’s staring, he removed himself from his position and straightened himself up. “Now, what are those other details you decided on today?”

Emma was hoping that he would be happy about these decisions, since they were in honor of him. “The colors are going to royal blue and golden yellow, and that’s because I chose the Jolly as the venue.”

He was in awe of her answers. Not since her answering ‘yes’ to his proposal had he felt so overwhelmed by her feelings for him. He had to let go of her because he wasn’t sure if he would have been able to hold back the tears that threatened to escape. “It is very rare to render me speechless, Swan. But I honestly do not know how to articulate how I’m feeling right now except that I don’t know how, but you just continue to amaze me.”

“I’m just glad you’re ok with me saying all this without talking with you first.”

“I understand you probably felt pressured into answering, but I am beyond thrilled with your choices. And I just thought of a very important detail as well…”

“And what’s that?”

“When we get married on the Jolly Roger, you truly will be a pirate princess.”

“You mean, your pirate princess,” she corrected as she grasped his hook.

“Aye, love. And I am your pirate prince,” he said as he leaned in for another kiss. It was at that moment that the juke box kicked in and began playing a slow country song, no doubt picked by Ruby. “Dance with me, Emma.”

“Here? Now?”

“Might as well get some practice in before our first dance, love. But please don’t pick that song without me; I would at least like some input on that detail.”

“I won’t be making any more decisions without you, Killian,” Emma said honestly.

“I appreciate that. Now, shall we?” Killian grasped her hand and led her to the open space on the floor. He could tell she was apprehensive about dancing, so he whispered in her ear, “Remember, love: you’re natural.”

Emma blushed at his compliment while he placed his right hand on her hip and held out his hook for her to take hold. “I’m glad that my partner knows what he’s doing,” she said, repeating words that he had said to her in the Enchanted Forest.

“But my partner is a quick study,” he said.

“That’s a good thing. You know what they say: practice makes perfect.” They danced in the middle of Granny’s, and it was like no one else was there but them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will see more wedding details, the search for an officiant, and an apartment?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back!!! Sorry for the delay in updating...the muse can be fickle. But I hope it was worth the wait.

Killian strode towards the sheriff’s office carrying a bouquet of a dozen long-stemmed red roses, his confident strut carrying him to the door in no time at all from Game of Thorns. Dressed in his leather jacket, black shirt and waistcoat, and slender black pants, he intended to surprise Emma at the end of her shift with the flowers and lead her to the Jolly with an impromptu dinner under the stars. Damn, that woman always brought out the romantic in him.

Trying his best not to alert Emma of his entrance, he slowly opened the door and closed it shut. Luckily the door did not have any bell or alarm that alerted anyone in the building that someone else had entered, so Killian was in the clear on that front. But sometimes his shoes clicked on the hallway floor if he walked too heavily, so he all but tip-toed his way to the Emma’s office.

The blinds were open, and he knew that whenever she was in her main office, she closed them, so Killian made his way over to the holding cell area. As quiet as he could be, he peeked around the corner of the entrance…and found no one. Not even Dave was there. He wondered where she possibly could be…until he heard a noise coming from the breakroom. A noise that sounded like singing, but there was no musical accompaniment. As he got closer to the break room, he was able to make out the words more clearly, and from whom they were coming from: Emma.

Before the day I met you, life was so unkind

But you're the key to my peace of mind

Killian carefully glanced into the room, trying to remain as hidden as possible, when he saw something that he had never had the pleasure of seeing before: Emma, with her headphones in her ears, singing at the top of her lungs. She must have made sure that no one else was in the building before letting loose, but she didn’t expect her fiancé to come waltzing in; she still hadn’t noticed him, so her jam session kept going into the first chorus of the song.

'Cause you make me feel

You make me feel

You make me feel like a natural woman 

Emma’s long blonde hair whipped back and forth just as much as her body swayed to the music; Killian was mesmerized by the scene in front of him. He had never seen his Swan so carefree, and he was enjoying every second of it. By the time she got to the chorus the second time, she added his name into it, still blissfully unaware that he was mere inches away from her. As much as he wanted to sneak up on her like he did the other day after their day apart, he figured a different approach was needed. She still might be mad, but at least she wouldn’t be caught off guard and possibly attack him. He had been on the receiving end of an Emma Swan attack before, and he would rather avoid them as much as possible.

Killian wrestled his cell phone from the pocket of his jacket and pressed what he still affectionately referred to as the “Emma button.” As he placed the device to his ear, he waited for her to receive his call. Seconds later, her dancing was interrupted by his call…and she hung up on him. He was shocked, but not offended. He called her again, and this time she actually answered, before he saw her rolling her eyes and sighing.

“Hi, Killian.”

He could tell she was upset he interrupted her; this just made him smile more. “Hello, love. I was just wondering how much longer you will be at the office this evening.”

“Not sure yet. I still have a ton of stuff to do…”

“And by ‘a ton of stuff’ you mean ‘dancing in the break room’?”

Emma’s head turned to the door suddenly and her face turned apple red. She hastily took the headphones out of her ears as she ended the call on her phone. Embarrassed, she asked, “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to know that I, in fact, make you feel like a natural woman,” he responded as her smirked at her.

She looked down, her face turning an even deeper shade of crimson. “So you saw me hang up on you?”

“Indeed I did, and it is a crime for you which you will show penance for later,” he teased.

“I’m sorry. I just get into a zone sometimes with my music…”

Killian strode up to his fiancé and wrapped his arms around her. “No need to apologize love. I, too, know the value of time spent by oneself with not a care in the world. Hell, I had enough of that to last a lifetime.” He loosened his embrace and glanced into her piercing green eyes. “And I must apologize if I embarrassed you. I saw you, and I just could not stop watching. You are vision.”

“Stop making me blush…”

“But Swan, it is one of my favorite pass times,” Killian said as he winked at her. “Now, the reason I am here: I was wondering if you would honor me with your presence on the Jolly tonight for dinner,” he inquired as he handed her the bouquet of roses.

“These are so gorgeous. And yes, I will. I really need to get out of my parent’s place…”

“That’s just one item on the list for us to do in the coming months.”

“Maybe we could use dinner tonight as a way to get all those items in order?”

“Of course, love. Now, go tell your parent’s about dinner, and I will await you outside,” he said as he leaned in to gently touch his lips to hers.

He only had to wait for a few minutes before Emma appeared, and they made their way down to the docks.

 

Once they arrived, Killian told Emma to stay on the docks until he told her to come up.

“Just what are you up to, Killian?”

“It’s a surprise, love,” he said, turning around on his heels as he made his way into the ship.

Emma waited for about ten minutes or so before she received a text message on her phone from Killian and smiling.

Come aboard, Swan.

Putting her phone in the zippered pocket of her tan leather jacket, Emma made her way onto the Jolly…she was immediately taken aback.

Laid out on the deck of the ship was a red and white checkered blanket which had a brown wicker basket on top of it. There was nothing inside of it, however, because Killian had placed the contents of the basket across the blanket: a plate of different cubed cheeses and crackers; another tray of assorted fruits that could be eaten by hand; a plate of finger sandwiches, each with different meats; and a thermos that Killian had labeled “Hot Chocolate with Cinnamon.”

“Where…when…how…”

“So you approve?” he said, smiling back at her, a look of pure pride written all over his face.

“Where did you get all this?”

“Not many people know this, but Granny is thinking of starting a catering business out of the restaurant. I told her about my plans for the evening, and she asked if she could use this as a test run for her new venture.”

“Maybe Granny can be the caterer for our wedding!”

“Great minds think alike, Swan. I had already had sampled some of what you see before you earlier, and hired her immediately.”

Smiling, Emma walked over to the picnic blanket and sat down with her legs crossed. “It’s refreshing to see a man taking an initiative in wedding planning. Most 21st century men just couldn’t care less.”

“Now, I don’t think that’s entirely true. I think they just want their intendeds to be happy, so they just go along with their ideas. But I know you value my opinions as much as I value yours,” he stated as he joined her on the blanket.

“That’s very true,” she said as she went for a cube of cheddar jack. Before she could get her fingers onto it, Killian’s hook pierced the cube. “Allow me, my lady.” How could she deny such a gentlemanly gesture? She opened her mouth slightly and closed her eyes as the cube hit her tongue. She wrapped her lips around it, and eased it off of his hook with her lips. Her tongue must have lingered on the tip of the hook a little too long, because when she opened her eyes, Killian’s eyes had darkened to almost black with desire for her.

“I know I shouldn’t have done that, but I couldn’t resist, love.”

“I know this is hard on you; it’s hard on me, too. But just think about how much better it will be in a few months when we will be together again,” she said.

“I know, love,” she replied as he caressed her hair with his hook. “I waited over 300 years for you. I know I can wait for over two months for us to be…reacquainted.”

Emma could feel the flush creeping onto her chest; she always got that way when she was turned on. “Patience is a virtue and all…”

“Quite right, love.”

Emma knew they needed to stomp down on these urges before they went back on their promise, so she asked, “So now that we have a caterer, who will be doing the cake?”

The question caught Killian off guard so much that he was forced to think, directing blood flow back to his brain and back from another part of his anatomy. “Right…cake. Well, do we know anyone who cooks other than Granny?”

“Well, I’m not sure if Ruby had ever helped Granny in any of the cooking, but I can ask. But there is someone else who I know of that cooks a mean dessert…”

“And who might that be?”

“Regina.”

“Do you think she would be willing to do this?” 

“It never hurts to ask.”

“I suppose not. So there a few options there. What else do weddings in this realm need?”

“We will need a florist, but I think I know where to go on that front. Belle will probably be able to help us get a discount even.”

“Quite right. Maurice is a good man; he would gladly help. What else?”

“Invitations.”

“Well that’s an easy one: you could do that one, love.”

Emma was taken aback by this. “Me? Why do you figure me?”

“Magic, Swan.”

“You think I would us my magic to make invitations?”

“Why not? You said yourself we were on a deadline. I’m not sure how long it takes for such invitations for be done in this world, but thought perhaps it would be the quickest.”

He had a point. “As long as you are there to help me with the details, I think I can manage that…”

“Perfect.”

They had been so engrossed in all these wedding details that they had completely forgotten about the miniature feast before them and Killian had said, “Let’s take a break and eat, shall we? We need to make sure Granny is as worthy of catering our wedding as I suspect she is.” The platters did not disappoint. They ate in comfortable silence, feasting on the sandwiches, crackers, cheese and fruit. They passed the thermos of Emma’s favorite drink to her; he was quite fine with the flask of rum he always carried in his pocket. It was after the majority of the food was consumed that Emma said, “I think Granny definitely has the job, even though you already hired her.”

“I would certainly agree. Now, anything else we might be forgetting? Wait, don’t weddings usually have music?”

“Well, yes, but we certainly can’t fit a string quartet or even a DJ booth on the boat along with all our guests…”

“We won’t have to,” he said as he pointed to his phone. “The miracles of modern technology, as it were.”

“Well, it looks like I will be making a wedding playlist then…”

“A playlist?”

She chuckled as she answered him. “It’s a collection of songs that are grouped together. I have one for when I work out; when I’m restless and can’t sleep; I even have one about you…” That last part was not meant to be heard by Killian, because she immediately clasped her hand over her mouth after the words escaped her. She knew the exact look that would appear on his face after her admission, and sure enough, the confident smirk of Killian Jones surfaced.

“What you are telling me, Swan, is that there is a collection of song on your phone that you compiled together that when you hear them make you think of me?”

Sighing and slightly embarrassed, she simply answered, “Yes.”

“And that song you were singing earlier today…was that on the playlist?”

“Yes.”

Placing his arms on the deck of the ship, he lifted himself up to stand, and then, he held his hand out to her for her to take, and she easily stood up with his help. He then asked Emma, “Would you mind sharing any other songs on this list with me?”

She didn’t answer so much as reach for the zippered pocket on her jacket and open it so that she could grab her phone. Emma went to her music app and to her “Killian Jones” playlist and searched for a song until she found one that was perfect.

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through, through it all

Killian grasped Emma’s hand and led her away from the picnic and onto an uncovered portion of the deck. For the second time in less than a week, they were dancing together. And while the first time, they felt as is no one was around them, this time it was just the two of them and the glittering stars in the heavens as the chorus of the song Emma chose commenced:

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

Emma placed her head onto Killian’s shoulder and both of them became lost in the lyrics of the song.

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

 

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

 

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

 

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

 

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

When the song ended, she lifted her tear-streaked face to his. She didn’t know at one point she started to cry; all she knew was that every word of this song reminded her of Killian, and actually being in his presence affected her on a much deeper level. As she looked at him, she noticed wetness around his cheeks as well. “Were you crying?”

“Aye, lass. I have to ask, thought: Is this really in your playlist about me?”

Nodding, she answered, “Every time I listen to it, all I think of is you.”

He hugged her tighter than she ever remembered. “You know what, love? I believe I know what song we will dance to for our first dance.”

She smiled at him before hugging him back, and kissing him under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because You Loved Me was actually the song I used for my father/daughter dance at my wedding, so it is near and dear to my heart. But I also thought it was perfect for our babies,too. Comments/reviews are lifeblood!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of CS AU Week, I figured I needed to update my baby. Reviews/comments always appreciated. Sorry about the shortness in length. <3

The next week after their dinner under the stars felt like a whirlwind, since the set about getting all of the details they discussed about their wedding in place. Emma went to Granny’s that Monday for lunch and confirmed with Granny that they would love to have her cater their reception. Granny was ecstatic. “I haven’t had time to get a proper catering menu together, but here is a list of all the platters that I plan on having once I am able to,” she said as she handed Emma a stack of loose-leaf papers cursive writing and the prices of each.

“I will show these to Killian, Mom, and Dad and get back to you for sure,” Emma said.

“Sounds like a plan! I know it’s only a little over two months away now, but don’t wait too long to put the order in,” Granny said as she winked at her.

“I don’t plan on it,” Emma responded.

On Wednesday, she met with Belle and went over to Game of Thorns to look over the floral selection. “Are there any flowers you had in mind for the bouquet?” Belle asked.

“I want to have something with yellow roses, and buttercups.”

“That sounds lovely! Are you going to have Killian and the groomsmen have yellow roses for their boutonnieres?”

“I had not thought about that, but it’s absolutely perfect.”

They met with Belle’s father, Maurice, and discussed her bouquet, the smaller bouquets for the bridal party (Elsa, Ruby, and Belle), the boutonnieres for Killian and his groomsman (Henry, Will, and Robin), and the flower pins for Mary-Margaret and David. Even after only completing two of the tasks on their list, she felt that it was starting to come together.

By the end of that week, she had also met with Regina to ask her if she would be interesting is making the cake for the reception. She was admittedly a little nervous.

“Miss Swan, are you seriously asking me to make a wedding cake?”

“Yes…?” she answered tentatively

After pausing for quite a while, which made Emma start to sweat a little, Regina replied as a smile began to creep across her face, “You realize that at least one of the layers has to be apple spice? It’s Henry’s favorite.”

Releasing the breath she didn’t know she was holding, she walked up to Regina and hugged her. “Thank you, Regina. Seriously, thank. We would gladly pay you.”

“No need. I admittedly messed up your parents wedding, so I need to make sure this one goes off without a hitch. And taking you money just wouldn’t sit well with me. Consider this a wedding gift.”

“Well, I really appreciate it,” said Emma, “Now, as for the other layers…”

They went over the layers of the cake. It would be four tiers: the bottom one (and the largest) would be red velvet, a universal favorite; the second, white cake with strawberries (her parent’s favorite; the third would be the apple spice; and the fourth, the one they would cut into, would be chocolate mousse, her and Killian’s favorite.

After the day at the dress shop, she really meant that she would discuss everything with Killian. She told him every morning her plans, and what she wanted, and if he was on board, she went ahead with her meetings. So each day after she completed something on her check list, she would call Killian and have him meet her at the loft and discuss everything with him and her parents.

“Regina is doing the cake!” Emma shouted as she entered the loft.

“That’s wonderful to hear, dear. She has become somewhat of an amateur baker here, so I’m glad she will be able to test her skills,” said Mary-Margaret.

“How much will she be charging?” asked David. In typical modern-day tradition, her parent’s volunteered to pay for the wedding. Killian asked to chip in, considering he had no family to speak of coming to the wedding, but they wouldn’t have it. They told him it was his day, too, so to just simply enjoy it.

“She won’t be. She said to consider it a wedding gift, and she said that she kind of ruined the last wedding she went to, so she’s making up for it, in some small way.”

“What was the last wedding she went to?” Killian, asked curiously.

“Ours,” her parents replied in unison.

Understanding her need to make up for what she had done, Killian said, “Yes, well, ‘small way’ is putting it lightly, I’d say.”

Emma smacked him over the arm, and he winced. “Hey! At least we have someone to do the cake!”

Nodding while cradling his arm, he said, “Right you are, love. By the way, have you started the invitations?”

“Started?! Try finished!”

Emma enthusiastically rose from the table and made her way to the stairs that lead to her room. She maneuvered a box from under the stairs in her grasp and carried it to the table. She laid the box right in front of him and urged him to look inside. Once the box was opened, he removed one if the many invitations. The background was put white, but the paper was raised so that an image appeared without their actually being a drawing. It was an image of a heart, but the left side of the heart was the neck, head and beak of a swan, and the right of the heart was a hook. He kept running his fingers over the image as he read the words that were written in elegant script:

Their Majesties Queen Snow White and King David of the Enchanted Forest

Request your presences at the marriage of their daughter

Her Royal Highness Princess Emma Swan

To

Killian Jones, Captain of the Jolly Roger

On Saturday, July 18th, 2015

At 4:30pm

**Reception to follow**

It took a few moments for Killian to actually speak. “These are perfect, my love.”

Emma, staring down at his head while standing behind him, said, “I’m so glad you like them. I figured since this is our day, our titles were more than appropriate.”

“You, again, are right.”

“God, I love it when you say that,” she said as she leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek. “So invitations, flowers, catering, cake…what else was there?”

“The music, but you already said you were going to make the playlists,” Killian said.

“Exactly, but I can’t help but feel that I missed something…”

“EMMA! YOU DON’T HAVE A PHOTOGRAPHER!” her mother shouted.

Smacking her head against her palm, she groaned, “Son of a…”

“Language!” her mother yelled, again.

“Sorry, but I seriously can’t believe I forgot to find a photographer…” Emma said as she began running her hands through her hair. “Who do we know that could possibly do it?”

The four of them sat at the table and began going through everyone they knew in town. Some were decent suggestions (Nova, Archie), and some were just completely laughable (Leroy). They wracked their brains for what seemed like fifteen minutes until a lightbulb seemed to have clicked in David’s head. “I think I’ve got it, I just need to make a phone call.” David whipped out his cell phone and clicked on a contact in his phone. “Hi, Regina. Yes, thank you for agreeing to help, we appreciate it beyond words. Now I have to ask: Do you have Sydney’s phone number?” The rest of the table collectively groaned, as if to say that they should have thought about that before.

Ten minutes later, David hung up the phone and joined the group. “Sydney has agreed to be the photographer,” he said, all smiles.

“Oh, this is fantastic! Everything seems to be coming together!” Mary Margaret said joyfully.

“You know what, it really does seem that way,” added Emma.

Killian turned to Emma and said, “Well, I guess there’s just one more thing we need to search for, it seems.”

Unsure about his cryptic comment, Emma asked, “Oh? And what is that?”

He took her hand in his and staring gazing into her eyes, he said, “Mrs. Jones, what say you to finding the home of our dreams?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is great, because all of the stuff that I have been building up to will come to fruition real soon. Also, I do believe we have about 6-7 more chapters (including and epilogue). Thank you so much for sticking with me and this story. Constructive reviews are always welcome.

Emma carried a tray of lemonade and cookies out onto the patio of her home—well, her and Killian’s home.

It had seemed at one point that they just wouldn’t be able to find their dream home. The first house they went to look at, they brought Henry along as well as Regina. Apparently, Regina had quite the passion for real estate and interior design—anyone who saw her office at the town hall and her own home would agree. Killian and Emma decided to use her expertise when searching for their home.

The first house was a three-bedroom condo overlooking the docks. Knowing how much the sea meant to Killian, she was really hoping that their first choice would have been the right choice for them. Unfortunately, the master bedroom didn’t face the docks at all; the interior needed a lot of repainting and refurbishing; and the stench of fish permeated the walls. He might have been used to the smell, but Emma could not deal with having her home reek like an aquarium.

The next day, they went out again. The second place the four of them looked at was one-story, two-bedroom house just down the street from Regina’s. Seeing as how it was a starter home for the two of them, they really didn’t need a third bedroom, but it would have been nice to have one all the same. But as soon as they entered, they knew it wasn’t the right choice. There were hardly any windows; Emma and Killian wanted their home to be bathed in sunlight. The carpeting in the living room was actually coming apart from the floor, and beneath she could tell that there was a massive pest problem. They didn’t even see the rest of the house to know that this was not the right choice.

A few days later, Emma expressed her frustrations while in Regina’s office. “How is it so difficult to find a damn house?”

“I hadn’t realized the real estate in Storybrooke needed attention.”

“That’s because the only house you cared about for 28 years was your own,” Emma snipped.

“Point taken, Miss Swan,” Regina responded, biting the inside of her cheek. She knew Emma was right; she just hated being called out about her past indiscretions. “Chin up. It’s a new day, and it’s full of possibilities.”

“I just want to find ‘it.’ You know what I mean?”

“I do. And I know Captain Guy—Killian feels the same.” Emma hated when Regina used her self-imposed nickname, and made a point to give her the evil eye every time she attempted to use it. “Speak of the devil, her he comes.”

“Good morning, Regina, Swan,” he called with his trademark toothy grin. He walked right up to Emma and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, eliciting an eye roll from the mayor.

“Are you ready to go? Or have you not finished making eyes yet?”

Ending the kiss, Killian turned and faced Regina while still holding Emma in a tight embrace. “Why Mayor Mills, it hardly seems fair to call us out for ‘making eyes’ when every time you and your thief are in the same room, your eyes see nothing and no one else but one another.” Emma chuckled while Regina turned as red as one of her apples.

“The quicker we get this over with, the quicker I can get away from you two.”

“Come on, Killian. It’s time for try number three.”

As they left the town hall, Henry was running up to join them as they made their way down the street. They seemed to be walking in the direction of the house they went to yesterday, but instead of going straight, they turned right. A few block further and they were standing in front of a gorgeous, three-story house that looked like a modern castle. It was painted in a greyish-blue color and line with white. Emma noticed that there were at least eleven windows visible—and that was just in the front of the house. It even had a porch in the front, and one of the rooms on the top level had a pointed ceiling like that of a castle turret. There was even a white picket fence surrounding the property. Henry, Killian and Emma couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

“How…how did you find this place?” Emma said, still trying to contain her excitement.

“I had Sydney help me search. He has been scoping out empty homes since I found out you wanted to move out of your parent’s loft.”

“Mom, this place is amazing!” Henry chimed in.

“Fit for a princess, I’d say,” Killian added while turning to look at his intended.

“How about we stop gawking at the outside and check out the interior, shall we?” Regina led the procession up the stone steps and through the door. If Emma though the outside was beautiful, she was even more enamored with the inside. The sun shone through the multitude of windows, making the buttercup-yellow walls glow. The kitchen was spacious without behind to enormous; the living room area had enough room for an entertainment center for when Henry would stay over. The master bedroom had a connecting bathroom with a claw-footed tub and showerhead over it; the closet space was something even Regina in her old life would envy. All in total, there were five bedrooms, including the master. Henry had already called the third-level bedroom (the one with the turret roof).

As much as she loved this place, reality started to slowly sink in.

“So, I hate to ask…how much are we talking for this place?”

“It’s already paid for, dearie.”

The voice came from the door, and Henry, Killian and Emma jumped back. Mr. Gold was standing in the doorway, a signed deed for the house in one hand, his cane holding him up in the other.

Killian pushed Emma and Henry back behind his as he growled through his teeth, “How did you get back here, Crocodile?”

“Simple, really: Regina let me back in.”

“How?”

“How isn’t important. What IS important is that I have come here to make amends.”

“And why should we believe anything you have to say?”

“Because the holder of my dagger is making me,” Gold said. His eyes scanned over to Regina as she pulled out the cursed blade from her purse.

“You have the dagger now?” Henry questioned.

“Well, I couldn’t very well let him back into Storybrooke without some leverage.”

“Why, exactly, did you let him back in?” Emma asked

“This is one of his properties, and once I found that out, I knew I was going to need him here to give over the deed to you. Go ahead, dearie, hand it over.” Not in control of his own body, he waltzed over to Killian and robotically handed him the deed. Still careful, Killian reached out slowly and grabbed the officially-signed document and quickly backed him, Emma and Henry further from him.

“Good, it’s done. Now,” Regina took the dagger and held it in front of her, “Dark One, I banish thee to the land without magic.”

The look of shock on Gold’s face told him that he wasn’t expecting her to double-cross him. “You said you’d let me stay! I need to find Belle!” he yelled as he began to disappear.

“After everything you put that poor girl through, you really thought I’d let you see her? Please…”

“I’ll get you Regina!!” was the last thing anyone heard as Gold’s body disappeared before their eyes.

“Well…that was eventful…” Emma uttered.

Killian, still is disbelief, looked up to Regina. “I am still at a loss as to why you would go through all that trouble for us.”

Regina walked up to the three of them, and said, “I’m simply trying to be a good friend.” She then gestured to the document he held in his hand. “The house is yours…Killian.” Killian handed to deed to Emma and held out his right hand to Regina, who took it emphatically and shook.

“Thank you, Regina.”

It was not two weeks until the big day, and Emma and Killian were enjoying a weekend barbeque with all of the family and friends in the backyard of their home. It was nice to have a new place to hang out other than Granny’s and the loft. They gathered around the table as they served hot dogs and burgers, and drank copious amounts of lemonade—Killian even spiked some of the adult’s lemonade with some rum. As they sat and watched the sun set, Emma sat on Killian’s lap and snuggled.

“Can you believe it’s only two weeks away now?”

“I have waited for you for over 300 years. What’s another to week?” Killian joked as he wiggled his nose against hers.

“Oi, Cap! When’s the bachelor party?” he heard Will scream from the grassy area of the backyard.

“Bachelor party?” Killian said, confused.

“Don’ tell me you didn’t plan a bachelor party! Robin, mate! Killian needs our help!” Robin, Will, and David began conversing in a not-so-subtle manner about a stag party for Killian.

“Looks like the boys are up to something,” Emma said.

“Apparently they have it in their minds that I needed stag party.”

“Wait, you hadn’t had one planned?” Emma said, confused.

“Of course not! Wait, what are you trying to say?

“Oh, nothing…” Emma innocently whistled as she slid of his lap to go into the house and grab dessert.

Leaning over to Killian, Ruby asked, “You ok?”

“I think so. I guess the boys have got it in their mind to plan a stag party for me, and when Emma was confused as to why I hadn’t already had one planned, she sort of snuck off on me.” Ruby began laughing, and Killian was even more confused. “What are you laughing at, Ruby?”

Trying to speak through the laughter, Ruby said, “Oh nothing, just that your fiancé has had her bachelorette party planned for weeks now, thanks to Elsa and yours truly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap: It's time for some bachelor/bachelorette shenanigans.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The muses decided to finally cooperate. Who is ready for some bachelor/bachelorette party fun? Also, thank you to those who have stuck with this story. We are reaching the conclusion soon, and as much as it pains me, I am blessed to have been able to share it with you all. Next chapter will be the rehearsal dinner, and I'm think we might see a fairly new edition to the OUAT-verse make an appearance ;)

That second to last week seemed to fly by; it was now one week until the big day. That evening—Saturday—was also the night of Emma’s bachelorette party…and now Killian’s bachelor party. After hearing that Ruby and Elsa had indeed planned one for Emma, he approached Robin with the idea. He had heard it was tradition for the best man to plan it, but Henry had no qualms about Robin planning the evening, considering he couldn’t partake in the events that bachelor parties usually entail.

That afternoon, Emma and Killian were enjoying a quiet lunch in their kitchen when Emma’s phone began blasting “Bad Moon Rising.” She was frustrated by the interruption, considering she and Killian wouldn’t be spending the evening together, but she knew if she didn’t answer, Ruby would just keep hounding her until she answered. So she quickly pressed the green button on her iPhone, and all she heard was squealing.

“Are you actually going to use words, or are you just going to continue to assault my ear drums?” Emma quipped.

“Hardy har har. Can you blame me for being excited about tonight?”

“I do hope you and Elsa didn’t go crazy…”

“You mean you don’t want a penis cake, a penis sash, or a penis crown?”

“I really didn’t think I would be hearing the word ‘penis’ so much during lunch, so thank you for that.” At that statement, Killian stopped eating and stared directly at Emma. She shooed him off, but she knew as soon as she ended the call with Ruby, she would have to explain.

“Anytime. So I’ll be coming over at 7:00 to get you all gussied up, and then we will be going over to the mayor’s office.”

“Regina’s office? Is Regina coming?! I had thought that since Henry won’t be with the guys tonight, that she was going to stay with him,” Emma asked.

“She will be there. Regina already asked Archie to watch him tonight; even though everyone knows that he can handle himself.”

“Archie not one for bachelor parties I guess?” Just the image of Archie Hopper getting plastered was enough to put a smile on her face.

Laughing on the other end, Ruby finally answered, “Apparently not. So, we all set on the plans?”

“As far as I know, since the only plans I know of was you just told me…”

“Don’t be snarky, Emma Swan. This is your night.”

“I really do appreciate it.”

“I know,” Ruby said. “I’ll let you get back to that gorgeous man of yours for a few hours. See at 7.” With that, Ruby ended the call, and a curious Killian was looking up at her.

“What?”

“What is all this I hear about penises, Swan?” Just watching his cheeks bloom red with embarrassment was enough to cause the same reaction in her.

“There’s a tradition among woman for bachelorette parties that a lot of the party favors are…phallic in nature.”

“Ah, I see…so will you be adorning yourself with such favors?”

“I’m not sure what those two have cooked up for be just yet…”

Leaning over in his chair to get closer to her, he looked straight into her eyes and said, “Just know that if you are gifted with such trinkets, I will need plenty of photographic evidence,” he said as he winked at her. This earned a playful slap on his arm from Emma. “Swan, you wounded me!”

“Oh, don’t be such a baby…” Emma then leaned over and planted a kiss on the area in which she hit him. Emma looked up into his eyes, and whispered, “Better?”

“Much, dearest. But I can think of another place that I would love your lips…”

“Killian!”

“What? I was referring to my own lips.”

“Oh…” The prolonged abstinence period that they had mutually agreed upon was still frustrating them, more so now that they were seven days away from their big day. Feeling slightly embarrassed over her assumption, she attempted to shy away from his gaze, but instead he reached over with his right hand, and lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes once again. 

“Emma, I know that we only have one more week until our wedding, and I will not deny that our ‘no intimacy until the wedding night’ deal has taken a toll, but I know that it affects you just as much as me, and I would never go back on that deal.” She knew how much it affected him—she woke up with the evidence of it pressing into her back every morning.

“I know…I’m sorry I snapped.”

“’Tis quite alright, love,” Killian said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. They stayed that way for quite some time, reveling in the sensation caused by their kiss, when Killian’s phone began ringing. It was a number he didn’t have a custom tone for (that was reserved for Emma, Henry, and Dave), but as he looked at the contact, he smiled, and answered. “Robin, mate!”

It was definitely a quicker conversation than the one her and Ruby had only moments earlier. Within thirty seconds, Killian had answered his phone, said about four things, and then hung up.

“What was that all about?” Emma inquired.

“Nothing, just Robin telling me he will be picking me up at 8 and that we would be heading Granny’s for dinner so that Henry could take part in some group activity before heading home. That’s all he said.”

“So you know nothing else of his plans for the evening?”

“I know just as much for my own stag night as you do about your phallic party,” he said as he blocked his arm in case Emma chose to swat at him again. She restrained herself, surprisingly.

“I wonder what our friends have cooked up for us…”

**K&E**

“Oh, come on, Emma! You look hot!”

“Why would I want to look hot when I’m just going to be with the girls tonight? You said we would be going to Regina’s office…” Emma said as she stared at herself in her full-length, oval-shaped mirror. Ruby had convinced her somehow to try on her skin-tight red dress that she used to wear when going on her fake dates with bail jumpers. While she agreed that the dress still looked phenomenal on her, especially when pair with her black patent leather, open-toed Louboutins (a present to herself after a very lucrative week at her old job), she still wasn’t convinced that she should wear it.

“Emma: this is your last hoorah as an unmarried lady! Live a little!”

Then again, Ruby did a have point. As she twirled to look at herself at all angles in the mirror, she realized then that she was dressing for herself; not who she was hanging out with that night. She looked damn good, and she wanted to flaunt it. “Ok, Ruby. I’ll wear it”

Ruby couldn’t contain her excitement, actually jumping up in the air on her four–inch heels. “Yes! Now, do you want your hair down, or up?”

“Down. It always worked best with this dress.”

“I agree. Plus, you’ll have your hair in a gorgeous up-do next Saturday,” Ruby said, squealing at the tail-end of her statement.

“Exactly,” Emma responded, looking down at her phone to check the time. “Ruby, it’s time to head out.” Even walking away from her, she could still hear Ruby trying to contain her noises. Carefully walking down the stairs to as to not damage herself or her shoes, Emma and Ruby reached the front door…just in time for Killian to come around the corner from the living room. This evening, Killian was dressed in a dark navy button down with a black vest covered in silver paisley designs. Dark jeans, and dark belt, and leather dress shoes rounded off the look. They both stared at one another for a good minute, until Killian broke the silence.

“Swan, you look…”

“I know,” she responded, with a wink. That garnered a smile from him; she clearly remembered that portion of their first date. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Quite the compliment, since it’s coming from a gorgeous creature such as yourself. Tell me: should I be worried about where you are going, considering your attire? Are you going to try and garner one last dalliance before our marriage?”

“I won’t as long as you won’t,” Emma joked.

“Nothing to worry about, love: I have eyes for you and you alone.” He was leaning in to kiss her as he heard a car horn honking in their driveway. Groaning, Killian spoke, “Locksley with impeccable timing, as usual. My darling, I must away. The gentlemen are waiting.” Placing a feather-light kiss on her forehead, he said to her, “Have fun, Swan…but not too much fun.” With that, he grasped the door handle, opened the door and exited. Looking up at Ruby, Emma said, “Well, I guess that’s our cue.”

“Let the debauchery begin!” Ruby screamed.

**K&E**

It seemed as if all the ladies of Storybrooke had gathered in Regina’s office for this party.

The usually black and white office (with the exception of the bowl of crisp red apples on Regina’s desk) was now overflowing with streamers and balloons of all colors. Emma had wondered whether or not they would be going to dinner, considering Killian and the boys would be at Granny’s, but Elsa shown her that Granny’s had made some catering trays of grilled cheese and other sandwiches, as well as platters of onion rings and fries for everyone. Two foldaway tables had been set up to accommodate all the food, condiments, plates, utensils, napkins, and cups. And leave it to Ruby to turn Regina’s desk into a makeshift wet bar. Bottled of rum—spiced, white, and variety of flavors—whiskey, vodka, and gin covered the table as well as an assortment of chasers, mixers and garnishes.

“Wow…you guys…this is great!” Emma suddenly felt overwhelmed as to how much Ruby and Elsa did for her to put this night together, and it had barely started.

Elsa approached from her right side, dressed in a beautiful bright green lace dress, with a train that fell a few feet behind her. Leave it to the sister of the queen of Arendelle to dress like that for a bachelorette party. “Anything for you, Emma,” Elsa said as she slid an arm around Emma’s shoulders. “Now, let’s say we get you something to drink.”

“Oh let me!” screamed Ruby. Running behind the desk, Ruby began tossing copious amounts of white and spiced rum, along with a coconut rum and pineapple juice into a tumbler filled with ice. She then placed an empty glass over it and shook it vigorously. Ruby then poured the newly mixed drink into a separate glass with ice, and garnished it with a cherry and slice of pineapple. She handed Emma the cocktail, and after the initial sip, Emma was making sounds that usually Killian elicited from her.

“Ruby, this is delicious! What’s it called?”

“It’s called the Anchors Away,” she said with a smirk, “I figured it was an appropriate choice, considering your fiancé.”

“Well, it’s delicious. Where did you learn to mix drinks?”

“Jefferson was kind enough to give me a few lesson’s during the closing hours at the Rabbit Hole for the past few weeks.”

“Don’t hold out, Ruby. I want to try one, too!” screamed Mary Margaret, who was sidling up to the bar with Ashley and Aurora.

“Mom!”

“What? Am I not allowed to have a little fun tonight?”

“It’s not that…I just never pegged you as a girly drink gal. I mostly just see you drinking straight whiskey,” she joked, while Ruby was in the midst of preparing Mary Margaret’s cocktail. That’s also when Regina joined the group gathered at “Ruby’s Bar” and asked Emma if she could try a bit of her first drink of the evening.

After smacking her lips together, she looked over at the bartender. “Not bad, Red. Not bad at all. But later I think you guys should try my Poison Apple…cocktail,” she winked. The group laughed nervously. “It’s to die for,” she added, walking away swiftly.

Red leaned over to whisper in Emma’s ear. “Does she do that on purpose, just to fuck with us?”

“Yes. Yes, she does,” Emma stated, as she took another sip of her drink. She almost choked as she was startled by a very animated Anna yelling, “Ok ladies! Time to play a game! Let’s gather around the door; it’s time for ‘Pin the penis on the hunk!’”

All Emma could do was roll her eyes: taped to the inside of the door of the office was an extremely tan, muscled, oiled-up model. He had dark hair, blue eyes (not as blue as Killian’s) and a completely hairless body…and was completely nude. Well, he was obviously missing one very important appendage, which just made all the women in attendance laugh.

Anna continued, “Since this party is for you, Emma, you will try first.” Anna ushered Emma over to the small table that they placed at least four feet from the door. On the tiny table were at least twenty paper penises with adhesive on the back. She grabbed one from the pile while Anna was behind her, placing the blindfold over her eyes. Anna then grasped her shoulders and spun her around five times, so that her balance wavered ever so slightly. Once Anna let her go, Emma walked slowly toward the door with the photo of the model on it. Leading with her hands so as to not go face-first into the door, she finally felt the hard surface on the pads of her fingers. As she moved them downward, she felt the rustling of the poster. Emma stuck the paper appendage onto the poster and removed the blindfold to check to see where she placed it.

Emma didn’t even come close. She placed the paper phallus on the greenery of the background; not even on the model itself. She could hear the raucous laughter behind her, and she slowly turned around.

“Alright, alright, let’s see you guys try it out now.”

Before the next person started, Anna wrote along the shaft of the phallus Emma’s name, so everyone would know that it was her attempt. That is what she did for everyone who participated. Considering the amount of alcohol being consumed, it was a miracle that anyone got it on the poster, let alone nearest to where it was supposed to be placed. The closest, when all was said and done, were Mary Margaret and Belle. Regina managed to make an earring for the model, while Ruby placed it right on his face. Emma was skeptical of the game before they got going, but by the end, everyone in the room was laughing, drinking, and having a blast. So far, the night was going great…until there was a knock at the door.

Trying to act coy, an intoxicated Ruby swallowed a bit more of her Poison Apple cocktail (which turned out to be a big hit) and yelled, “I wonder who that could be?!” Emma was curious, so she tried to make her way over to the door, but was held back by Elsa.

“Hey, why can’t I see?”

“Just wait and see,” Elsa said vaguely. Only seconds later, Ruby yelled yet again, “Ladies? Which one of you filed a noise complaint! Officer Wood is here and he wants us to keep it down.”

“Officer Wood?” Emma said to herself, “There was no ‘Officer Wood’ in Storybroo—OH NO!” But her realization of what was happening came to late…as August Booth walked into the party, dressed in a cliché male stripper outfit, complete with handcuffs. She wasn’t sure how much more embarrassed she could get…until her own mother whistled at August. She was certain her complexion matched the color of the apples on Regina’s desk.

August caught sight of Emma and sauntered over to her, smiling wickedly. “Looks like I found the culprit of my noise complaint. Maybe I need to handcuff you until you learn some manners.”

Trying to get him to break his character Emma whispered, “August! What the hell do you think you are doing?”

“My job. Well, one of my jobs.”

“Are you telling me you’re stripper?!?”

“Excuse you! I prefer the term ‘male entertainer.’”

“I don’t care what you prefer to be called! What the hell are you doing at my bachelorette party?!?”

Smirking, he answered, “Well, Ruby knows about this job of mine, and asked if I would be interested in being booked for a bachelorette party. I didn’t know it was going to be yours.”

“How?! My wedding has been all anyone could ever talk about!”

“Selfish, are we? You do know that Philip and Aurora’s wedding is just around the corner, too. It could have easily been hers.” He was right; their wedding was two weeks after hers and Killian’s. “So, where were we? Ah yes…” he said as he grabbed the handcuffs from the loop of his belt and sat her down in a chair. August then hooked one of her wrists in one of the cuffs and looped the empty one through the metal backing of the chair. After doing so, he opened the remaining cuff, and placed Emma’s other wrist inside, affectively locking her in while attached to the chair. “That should keep you.”

Suddenly, the sound of “Pony” began blasting through a portable iPod speaker.

Channing Tatum he was not, but even Emma had to admit that for a former wooden boy, August had some decent moves. While he only briefly grinded himself on her lap (mostly to embarrass the hell of out of his best gal pal than anything else), he reserved most of his flirtation with Elsa, of all people. And boy, was she enthralled. She even assisted in removing most of his cop ensemble, much to the delight of the rest of the attended who began throwing dollar bills in his direction. She would have preferred if she didn’t have his ass in a red thong, but at least the rest of the party was getting into the spirit. While sitting there, handcuffed to a chair while her best girlfriends and her mother were tossing their cash to August, she wondered what the men were doing at that moment…

**K&E**

Killian and the boys had just left Granny’s and were headed towards the Rabbit Hole. It was nice to be able to include Henry for dinner, since he was going to be watched by Archie for the remainder of the evening. His best man did provide Killian with a gift: a new pewter flask, engraved in Old English script with his initials. He was so grateful, that he was actually on the verge of tears. Henry had become a man overnight, it seemed, and he would be in his debt for being the first person to accept that he wanted to marry Emma.

After the men said their goodnights to Henry and Archie, they made their way to the Rabbit Hole…which was, for some reason, completely empty.

“Locksley, what is going on? It isn’t supposed to be closed on Saturdays.”

Putting his arms across Killian’s back and bringing him in for a sort of side hug, Robin replied, “It is closed…to general public. The Rabbit Hole is ours tonight, gents!” This earned a hearty cheer from the men in attendance.

Still somewhat in disbelief, he turned to Robin. “You mean, you rented the bar out for the evening?”

“Of course, mate! Besides, Jefferson was glad to do it.”

“I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything. This is your night, Jones!” Robin then turned to the bartender. “Oi, Jeff! Get the groom a pint, would you?” Smiling, Jefferson began pouring round after round after round. They had arrived at Rabbit Hole around 9:30. By 11pm, everyone in bar was royally pissed. Even Killian was having trouble paying attention to the soccer game that was being shown on the big screen TV’s throughout the bar. He was just sitting by himself at the bar, enjoying the taste of his rum (after a while, he switched back to his faithful drink, but enjoying it in his new flask from Henry). He suddenly heard movement beside him, and it was an extremely intoxicated David.

“Why arentchu with the rest of the guys?” he asked, his speech slurred beyond reason.

“Just needed a quiet reflection is all, nothing more.”

“Fair ‘nuff.” Taking a sip of is beer, David continued, “You know I reallllly disliked you when I met you, right?”

Chuckling, Killian answered, “You made that abundantly clear on more than one occasion. When we first met, Neverland, when Elsa and Ingrid showed up in Storybrooke…”

“Iget get, I get it!” he said, lifting his arms up in surrender. “It’s not often that I admit I was wrong. But I can honessstly say that I was about you.” David clapped his palm on Killian shoulder, and continued, “I’m glad to see she found someone who will put her first above all else. Ssshe’s lucky to have you.”

“I must protest, for I am the lucky one.”

“You’re a good man, Killian Jones. Be good to my Emma.”

“Always.”

Their heart-to-heart was suddenly interrupted by a rapping at the door.

Robin practically skipped over to the door, only opening it slightly ajar to be able to see who it was who was knocking.

Killian leaned over to David, and asked, “What is he on about?” David tried to contain a smile. “What do you know, Dave?”

“Oh, nothing…nothing at all…” David tried in vain to jump off the stool gracefully; he almost lost the rest of his beer, but managed to correct himself. That was when Robin announced, “Gentlemen! The entertainment has arrived!” Robin then flung to door open to reveal…Tink.

It was Tink, but in a way he had never seen her before. Sure, her hair was wildly piled atop her head, as was the style in which she preferred, but she was dressed in a lime green, skin-tight stocking of a dress, which put everyone one of her assets on display in one form or another. Clear high heels, a fabric wand and costume wings completed the ensemble. She sauntered over to Killian as fast as she could in four-inch heels, and proclaimed, “I believe someone is getting married next week! This calls for a celebration! Go ahead—make a wish,” she said as she winked at Killian. The men in the bar cheered loudly…all except for the groom.

Killian jumped off of his seat and got face to face with Tink. “Just what do you think you are doing, Lady Bell?”

“Why, helping you celebrate, of course,” she answered, innocently.

“And just how do you plan on doing so?”

“I think you already know the answer to that question.” With a flick of her wrist (the plastic wand was purely for show), the radio began blasting “Pour Some Sugar on Me.” What followed was Tink teasing and toying with every single man at the bar, including Killian. The bachelor couldn’t get away with not receiving a lap dance, even though he was more embarrassed than turned on by the act. Tink spent the majority of her time seducing Victor, though. He was also the one to assist her when she removed most of her clothing. Killian was glad for the rum, so that hopefully sight of Tink in just a neon green thong and nothing else wouldn’t haunt him. Thankfully, the men were completely drunk, so that word of this probably wouldn’t spread to Ruby—it wasn’t the first time Victor acted in such a manner under the influence. But unlike a lot of horrible decisions he made over the years, if Swan asked him what happened, he himself wouldn’t have to blame the rum.

**K&E**

It was 3am when Emma stumbled back into their home. Archie gladly gave her a ride home, despite the late hour. He even opened the door for her, considering her arms were full of lingerie and other dirty gifts she received form her friends. The riding crop from Regina was a definite shock, but she wasn’t opposed to trying it out. And leave it to Belle to gift her with a portable version of the Kama Sutra.

Thanking Archie for the ride home, she removed her heels, and started climbing the stairs, using the railing for assistance. Once August left—much for the chagrin of Elsa—the rest of the evening turned into a massive game of Never Have I Ever while all of the alcohol was consumed. There were a lot of things she learned about the women of Storybrooke that she was glad she probably wouldn’t remember in the morning…mostly about her mother. As she shuffled across the carpet towards their bedroom, she saw a light coming from under the door.

“Killian?”

“Yes, darling?” She opened the door swiftly, and saw Killian curled up in bed, reading a book with his reading glasses on, and no shirt on whatsoever. He looked good enough to eat.

“You’re home already?”

“Got home about an hour ago, actually.”

“And you waited up for me?”

“You know I can’t sleep anymore without you beside me.” It was true; neither of them could.

Blushing, Emma grabbed her nightgown from the edge of the bed and made her way towards the bathroom to change. As tempting as he looked to her at the moment, she needed to cool down. Removing her make-up and washing her face helped, and then she sauntered back to their bed. She knew he was biding his time, wanting desperately to ask about the evening. Sure enough, as she finally settled herself next to him, he asked, “How was your evening?”

“Enjoyable.”

“I see that you didn’t acquire any phallic symbols to place on your person.”

“Who says I didn’t?” she retorted.

“Very funny, Swan. Was there anything else that you can recall?” He knew she was drunk, but she was sobering up slightly, due to the fact that she had to tell him about what happened.

“Ruby and Elsa hired a stripper.”

He seemed somewhat shocked, but not as shocked as she thought he would be, which now had her curious. “I must confess that Robin also hired entertainment for my evening as well.”

“Was it someone I know?” she asked

“Indeed. And was the gentleman someone I have met?”

“Yes.”

“On the count of three, the both of us will say the name, and then never speak of it again. Agreed?” He said.

“Agreed.”

After he counted to three, she shouted out August’s name as he shouted Tink’s. If looks could kill, they would both be dead.

“I’m sorry; I’m reneging on that deal”

“As am I. August? Really, Swan?”

“Hey, it wasn’t my idea! I didn’t plan it!”

“I know, but…you know how I feel about him…”

“Yeah, it’s the same way I feel about Tink!” This conversation was sobering her up faster than she could have anticipated.

“You have to know that other than doing what she was there to do, nothing happened between her and I, this evening or before.”

“Like wise with August. Besides, he seemed pretty enamored with Elsa…and her with him,” she laughed as she nervously scratched behind her ear.

“August and Elsa? That’s…different.”

“I know. I do appreciate you being honest with me, Killian,” Emma said as she snuck a sweet kiss on his cheek.

“I will endeavor to do so for as long as we live, and beyond that. I am equally grateful that you were compelled to be honest with me as well,” Killian said, kiss her lips this time.

“Of course. Now, what do you say we get some sleep?”

“As you wish,” he said, as they snuggled up together, wrapped in each other’s arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope this chapter provides some much needed humor and fluff in your lives after the events of 5x08. But I do have some bad news: there are only 2 more chaps and an epilogue left in this adventure. I just wanted to than each and every one of you have stuck with this story since I started it in January. You guys are the best. Now, to the fluff, shall we? Reviews/comments are always appreciated.

It was Wednesday, July 15th—three days before the wedding—and Emma and David couldn’t even catch a break. They had been dealing with a theft case for the past few days. The owner of Davey’s Fish and Chips had only just reported that his catches from the past few days had gone missing, but apparently this had been going on for the past few months. Emma was already dealing with the stress of the wedding; she didn’t need rogue fish thief on her hands.

David and Emma had already question the two former thieves in town—Will and Robin—in case they had heard anything about it, but both of those leads had been a dead end. “Whoever our thief is, he really is good at sneaking around,” Emma stated while pacing around the main station room.

“Well, he is going to be caught, if I have any say. No one is going to ruin the week of my daughter’s wedding,” David said as he hurriedly removed his jacket from the coat hanger and shoved his arms through the sleeves. “I’d say it’s time for a stakeout.”

“Need me to call in to Granny’s?”

“You know it.”

20 minutes later, David and Emma were parked by the cannery in his truck—it’s hard to be conspicuous in a bright yellow bug, he told her. As they munched on their grilled cheese and onion rings, David spoke. “So, are you nervous?”

“Nervous? Why would I be nervous? I’ve been on plenty of stakeouts before…”

“No, not about this. I meant about…Saturday…”

“Oh…” Emma replied. Emma was surprised he brought it up, honestly. Up until this point, they hadn’t really discussed the wedding privately; there was always at least one other person in the room. She glanced over to her left to look at her father. “Honestly? No. I’m not nervous. For everything that Killian has gone through, it made him who is today—the man I can’t bear to live without.”

David was overcome with emotion; so much so that his eyes began to water. He and Mary Margaret would never be able to forgive themselves for doing what they did to their daughter, even if it was the only way to save not only her, but them. But despite not being able to raise Emma, he was extremely proud of the woman she had become. “I didn’t much care for the man when he came to Storybrooke…”

“Now isn’t that the understatement of the century?” Emma said, smiling, while her father choked back a laugh.

“Well, can you blame me? Every time I looked at him, he was looking at you in that way…”

Confused, Emma asked, “In what way?”

“The way I look at your mother.”

That answer was not what she expecting. “You mean…he…”

“It was very obvious from the moment he arrived here. You must have made quite the impression on him back in the Enchanted Forest.”

“If by ‘quite the impression,’ you mean chaining him up in the lair of a giant at the top of a beanstalk, then yes, I did,” she quipped.

“But if I recall you told him something as locked him up…”

Nodding, she replied, “I told him, ‘I can’t take the chance that I’m wrong about you.’”

“Now what exactly did you mean by that, I wonder?”

She knew what she meant, but she had a feeling her father wanted her to finally admit it out loud. And so she said, “I felt something…for him. I wasn’t sure what it was, but I was scared to find out, and possibly have him break my heart.”

“Aren’t you glad you didn’t listen to yourself?”

“Very mu—what is that?”

They were so caught up in their father-daughter moment that Emma almost missed a figure lurking in the shadows. This figure began picking at the lock of Davey’s Fish and Chips, and once he disappeared inside, David and Emma leaped into action. As quietly as they could, they exited the truck and closed the doors. Tip-toeing towards the entrance of the eatery, they both removed their pistols from their holsters.

“You go in first; I’ll cover you,” Emma said.

“Roger that,” he replied. The door was still ajar from being opened, so David slowly, delicately opened the door. It was completely dark in the dining room and the front counter area, but the kitchen light was on, and so they made their way to the double doors. As they got closer, they could clearly hear shuffling noises. They knew they had caught their thief.

The both turned to one another, and nodded their heads. Emma threw up her index finger, followed by her middle one; when her ring finger flew up, they both flung upon the doors and heard a surprised yell.

“Storybrooke P.D.! Drop the fish! Hands in the air!” Emma yelled. The culprit was facing away from them as they dropped the fish on the counter in front of them. “Turn around slowly, and keep your hands up!” The person was wearing a black, hooded cloak that fell to the floor, so they could not get a good look at their fish thief.

“I’m going as you think one time: remove your cloak.”

“Or what, love? You’re going to shoot me?”

Well, the thief was definitely a male, but for some reason, the voice seemed awfully familiar, even though she had never heard it before in her life.

“She asked you nicely: remove the cloak.”

“As you wish.”

It could not be a coincidence that this person’s voice not only sounded like someone she knew, but that they were using phrases like someone she knew. Her suspicions were only confirmed when the cloak no longer masked his identity.

The man was at looked to be in his late thirties-early forties. His brown—almost black—hair fell just below his ears, and his face chin, jaw, and upper lips were dusted with facial hair. He was dressed in puffy tan shirt—the kind of shirt that one would normally associate with pirates. A tan leather belt and tight silvery leather pants completed the ensemble. But what struck Emma the most was the face; there was no mistaking the resemblance.

“It took you long enough to find me out, love.”

“Who…who are you?”

“I think you know…you just need to say it.”

She didn’t want to believe it—it couldn’t be…could it?

“Emma, do you know this man?”

“No…but I know someone else here who does.”

*K&E**

The next afternoon, Killian was just coming home doing some setting up on the Jolly with Elsa. As he entered the house, he was greeted by Emma, David, Mary Margaret and even Henry. They were all standing with their hand on their hips or crossed in front of them. He felt like he was being led to his hanging.

“Afternoon, everyone. Tell me: is there a reason why everyone looks so nervous to speak to me?”

After a longer pause than he anticipated, Emma finally spoke. “Killian…you remember the case that David and I were looking into yesterday?”

“The fish thief? Aye. What about it?”

“Well, we were able to apprehend him.”

“That’s brilliant, lass!” Killian approached her and embraced her in one his bear hugs that she loved so much. But her arms remained at her side. Now he was worried. “Emma? What’s wrong?”

She knew she had to tell him, but she couldn’t get the words out right. She simply pointed him toward the kitchen, and in a few strides, he was in the breezeway. The rest of the family followed behind, and they knew the minute that he saw the man in kitchen, because he let out a deafening, “YOU!”

Emma tried to hold him back, but it was too late: Killian walked right up to the man, and laid a nice right hook right to his cheekbone. The man stumbled and fell to the wooden floor, and clutched his already bruising face. Then he said, as he looked up at Killian, “Is that any way to treat your old man?”

**K&E** 

Mary Margaret placed the bag of frozen peas that she grabbed from the refrigerator onto the man’s face. He hissed slightly from the cold then took the bag from her hands, thanking her.

“No need to thank me…”

“Brennan. Brennan Jones.”

“Well then, Brennan, like I said: no need to thank me.”

“Wanker deserves worse,” Killian said, his arms crossed as he was standing on the wall completely opposite his father. He also had a bag of frozen vegetables cradles on top of his knuckles.

“Aye, I guess I do,” he said.

“Does anyone want to explain to me how in the bloody hell my father is in my living room?!” Killian was a mixture of confused, angry, shocked, and vulnerable. Emma hated seeing him like this; it broke her heart.

Brennan took it upon himself to answer. “I snuck on your ship when you escaped from Peter Pan.”

Killian was even more shocked, which he didn’t think was possible. “So you’re telling me that, not only have you been in Storybrooke for almost three years, without seeking me out, but that you were in Neverland the whole time we were? And when I had been there for centuries prior, you were also there? How did you get there in the first place?”

“We all do things we aren’t proud of…”

“What is THAT supposed to mean?”

Sighing, the elder Jones continued, “When your mother died, my soul died along with her. I couldn’t bear to live without her. And being around you and Liam…it was a reminder of what I had lost. So I ran…I ran until I found a man who had a magic bean. I sold whatever I had on me that day, and used the bean to take me to Neverland. That’s why I still look the same as the last day you saw me.”

Killian wasn’t sure what to say, so he simply removed himself from the wall and went to the back door, which lead to the backyard. “I need some air,” was all he said before exiting the house…not before slamming the door so hard it reverberated through the walls.

It didn’t take long for Emma to go out after him. She found him in the tool shed, arms stretched out over the shelves, and head bowed down. “Killian?” she called out in just above a whisper. He looked at her, and she noticed his tear-stained face and red eyes, and ran right to him as she enveloped him in a tight embrace.

“Swan…I don’t know to process this. I thought he was dead. And now? He’s sitting on our sodding couch!”

“Killian, you know you don’t have to have anything to do with him. Just because he is your father does not mean you should be forced to reconcile.”

“But you did so…with your parents.”

Smiling, she removed her arms from around his body, and put her palms on both of his cheeks as she wiped away his tears. “Do you not realize how hard that was for me? I had spent my entire life searching for the people I thought abandoned me because they didn’t want me. And when I realized why they did what they did, it was overwhelming. But, your father couldn’t handle living without your mother, so much so that he left you and Liam. It’s not the same.”

“Aye…it’s not.”

“Like I said, you could simply choose to acknowledge the fact that he is here, living in Storybrooke, and leave it at that.”

Killian contemplated that option. Boy, he wished he could accept the fact that his father was not only alive, but in Storybrooke, and simply ignore him. But then he thought of his brother, Liam, and how one of the most important lessons he taught Killian was good form. How much ‘good form’ would Killian have if he simply wrote off his father? He was the only blood relative of his that was still alive. Killian leaned down and kissed his Swan, her lips being just the sort of therapy he needed in that moment. Killian then took her left hand and grasped it in his right, and led them back up the stairs to the living room.

The door opening jolted everyone’s attention back to them, including Brennan’s. Killian moved toward the coach and sat next to his father. It was the closest in proximity they had been since he punched his father. He could sense Brennan’s nerves as he sat down next to him, but Killian said, “Since you were in Neverland for so long, were you aware that Liam and I had been there before?”

“I saw a ship fall from the sky one day that was colored in yellow and blue. That was your ship?”

“It was Liam’s, actually, at the time. Were you aware that he died from Nightshade?”

This genuinely stunned Brennan. “Liam…” Killian actually saw his father begin to cry.

“He was a good man, and a good captain.”

“I bet he was.” Brennan slipped a hand over to Killian’s leg and patted it with slight force. Killian could tell he was trying to keep control over his emotions.

“Father?”

“Yes, Killian?”

He wasn’t sure what made him ask, but Killian couldn’t help himself. “I wasn’t sure if you were aware, but I am getting married on Saturday. We are holding a rehearsal dinner Friday evening at the marina. Would you care join us?”

Brennan Jones became so overcome with emotion that he could not stop the tears from flowing. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” At that, father and son locked into an embrace that had been centuries in the making.

**K&E**

“Does this look alright?” Henry asked, looking into the full-length mirror on the door in his bedroom of the house. He wasn’t so sure that dark red tie looked good with the jacket.

“Trust me, lad. Grace won’t know what hit her,” Killian said as he winked at Henry and adjusted his tie. Henry couldn’t help but blush. He and Grace had only been seeing each other a couple weeks now, but this was the first time they would be at a huge public outing. The rehearsal dinner was usually reserved for family and bridal party members, but Emma made an exception her son. “The real question is: how do I look?” Killian was wearing black dress pants, a navy blue button up that wasn’t quite buttoned up all the way—which was his preference—and a black vest on top of it.

“Like you really need fashion advice from me, Captain.”

“Point taken, Henry. Now, let’s not keep everyone waiting.” The men exited the room and made their way down the stairs. As they reached the bottom, Emma was waiting for them. She was wearing a royal purple, form-fitting dress that reached just below the knee. The top of the dress was in a halter fashion, and the sweetheart neckline emphasized her assets tastefully. Her hair was in loose waves, but cascaded to one side; tiny diamond studs were her only adornments. A small, silver clutch and strappy silver heels rounded out the ensemble.

“Stunning, as always, Swan,” he said as he swooped in for a light kiss on her cheek.

“I will never get tired of you saying that.”

“I know,” he said as he winked, continuing their inside joke.

“Quit stalling, you two! We are going to be late!”

Shortly after, Henry, Killian and Emma made their way down to the marina. According to her mother, she, Granny, and Elsa had spent pretty much all day getting everything ready for the evening, so she was really looking forward to the final result. They decided to walk, since it was a nice evening out, especially for mid-July. The turned down Main Street and headed toward the marina. When Emma saw the set-up, she stopped dead in her tracks.

A yellow tent had been erected over three round tables. Plastered on top of the tarp of the tent in royal blue English script was an “E,” a “K” and a “J” right in the middle. Inside the tent, Granny has set up a buffet-style line that included lasagna, spaghetti, Alfredo, and garlic rolls. Turned out Italian food was the menu for the evening. The tables were covered in blue tablecloths, with yellow flower confetti covering them. It was simple, but it was exactly what she wanted.

Emma approached her mother and hugged her while saying, “Thank you, Mom. This is exactly what I needed. I mean, tomorrow will be the bigger deal, so this is perfect.”

Beaming, Mary Margaret said, “I’m so glad you like it. The finishing touches at the town hall will be made right after the ceremony, which will give you and Killian plenty of time for pictures.”

“That’s fantastic!”

“I can’t believe it’s finally here…” Emma could tell her mother was about to release the water works.

“Not tonight, Mom. Get through tonight.”

“I’ll try. But it won’t be easy,” she said smiling. “So is everyone here?”

Emma looked around to look at the guests. Killian was holding her brother while he and David were conversing with the other groomsman, Robin; Regina, Elsa, Belle and Ruby were all talking to each other; and Henry and Grace were sitting down next to one another. It would seem everyone was there…until she remembered Killian inviting someone at the last minute. But before she could remind her, a voice rendered the commotion silent. “Have room for one more?”

Brennan Jones stood outside the tent looking in, waiting for permission.

Killian smiled, handing the baby over to David and excusing himself. As he approached his father, he said, “I thought you weren’t going to show….”

“Lad, I told you: I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” The two Jones men threw an arm around each other’s shoulders as the joined the party.

Regina was the first to speak up. “Who is that? This is family and bridal party only!”

Emma leaned next to her, and said, “That, Regina, is Brennan Jones. Killian’s father.”

“His FATHER?”

“The one and only,” Brennan called out, sliding next to Regina. “And who might you be?” he asked as he began to take her hand to kiss the flat of her hand, but she removed it from his grasp before he could.

“Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke. And very much unavailable.”

“Sad day, indeed, love.”

Regina looked over at Emma, and said, “Well, I see where Hook gets it…” and she walked off in search of Robin. Her presence was replaced by another, dressed in ice blue.

“Hi, I’m Elsa. Very nice to meet the father of the groom.”

“Oh trust me, dear. The pleasure is all mine,” he said as he took Elsa’s and this time successfully kissed a maiden’s hand. This earned quite the blush from Elsa.

“Father, please. Control yourself,” Killian said.

“After staying hidden for almost three years, can’t a man have a little fun?” he winked at his son.

Soon after, it was time to eat and one by one the guests filled their plates and glasses and sat down and enjoyed their meal. During that time, the bride and groom presented their party with gifts: Killian gave Robin and David pewter flasks with their initials engraved in them. Since that’s not the sort of gift you give an underage lad, Henry received and engraved pint glass. “You know, for goat’s milk,” Killian joked. Emma gave her bridesmaids beautiful blue and yellow fans that they could use during the ceremony. Julys are usually humid in Storybrooke, so they would definitely come in handy. After the gifts were handed out, David stood up.

“I’m not going to go into some long, drawn out speech, because we all know I’ll be doing so tomorrow evening.” The truth of that statement made everyone laugh. “I just wanted to reiterate how happy I am that all of you here have made planning this day so much more special. And I can’t believe tomorrow is the day that my baby girl gets married. I need to stop now before I do anything else to embarrass myself. I just wanted to say thank you all and let’s hear it for Killian and Emma!” Everyone in the room sipped on their beverage following David’s speech. Killian was about to say something, but someone else rose before he could.

“Not many of you in the room know who I am, or how I’m still alive. But I must say, the fact that I am alive to be able to witness this day is such a blessing. I was a selfish man when I chose to leave my family behind, and I have spent centuries coming to grips with that realization. But fortune smiled upon me the other day when Killian—my remaining son—saw fit to forgive me for what I had done to him. That was honestly the greatest day of my life. And here I am, about to pay witness to the greatest day of his life.” He turned to look at his son, and continued, “Killian, I am so proud of the man you became. And I can see that the woman sitting next to you was a big part of that change. Don’t you dare let her go, son. To Killian and Emma!” For the second time, everyone raised their glasses to toast the couple.

This time, Killian was able to get his words in. “Thank you everyone for coming tonight. Every one of you here in this room means the world to us, and we are so grateful that you agreed to be a part of our day.” He looked down at his bride-to-be and smiled before continuing, “Considering we have an early day tomorrow, what say we call it a night?”

Some people left to go to bed early, others stayed behind to help Granny clean up the mess. Even Brennan stayed behind, even if it was to continue talking to Elsa. Once everything was taken down and cleaned, Killian and Emma realized that they had to say their goodbyes. Emma was going to be staying at the house with the rest of the bridesmaids, while Granny was letting Killian use his old room at the inn for the night.

“It’s only one night, love.”

“I know, but I hate not having you to fall asleep next to me…”

“I know, but after tonight, we have the rest of our lives.”


	15. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: IT'S HERE! IT'S FINALLY ARRIVED! THE WEDDING DAY OF OUR FAVORITE COUPLE! Many thanks, as always, to my beta/graphic design wifey Bianca (biancaros3 on Tumblr). She is always there for me, and I would be lost without her. 
> 
> Thank you all, my lovely readers, for sticking with me through this. It was only supposed to be a one-shot, and it blossomed into this beautiful story. My goal, as with any of my chapters is to make you run the gamut emotionally: laughing, crying, wanted to punch me for writing the most perfect thing ever...I hope I was able to do the Captain Swan wedding justice. A lot of the details I even pulled from my own wedding, so if you're curious as to which ones, come talk to me! I love to talk! 
> 
> Without further ado, the wedding.

The alarm on Emma’s phone roused the girls at 8:00 am, much to the dismay of the bridal party. The collective groans from the girls reverberated off the walls of the living room. They had all decided to sleep downstairs, old-school slumber party style. They spent the remainder of the evening playing Never Have I Ever and Card Against Humanity while nursing leftover wine from the rehearsal dinner. Most of the girls passed out around midnight.

Emma, on the other hand, only received about two hours of sleep collectively. Once everyone turned in for the evening, Emma tried as hard as she could to get her mind to stop racing, and to become as exhausted as her body was, but to no avail. All of the details of the coming hours kept running through her head like an Olympic marathon. Also, it was really hard for Emma to fall asleep nowadays without Killian by her side. For the rest of the evening, Emma’s eyes would be shut but sleep hardly came. So when her alarm sounded, she was already awake.

“Good morning, Mrs. Jones!” Elsa squealed.

“For one thing, you are entirely too chipper in the morning,” Emma said, playfully tossing her pillow in Elsa’s direction. “And another thing: I’m not Mrs. Jones yet.”

“The key word there is ‘yet,’ Emma,” Belle added. “Who wants breakfast?” Belle was a whiz in the kitchen; her breakfasts gave Granny’s a run for their money.

“If they include two helpings of ibuprofen, I’m in,” moaned Ruby.

The ladies adjourned, slowly but surely, to the kitchen as Belle started heating up all manner of pans in order to cook their food. Soon, the aromas of sausage links, maple-cured bacon and buttermilk pancakes filled the nook. Elsa assisted in setting the table right before their meal was ready; soon, Emma and bridesmaids were feasting on a delicious breakfast.

“This is exactly what the doctor ordered. Or in this case, the librarian,” Ruby quipped. Belle playfully nudged her while remaining seated, careful not to knock over her or Ruby’s glass of orange juice. “Seriously, Belle, this is delicious.”

“Thank you, Ruby.”

“I second Ruby’s sentiments. This is scrumptious,” Elsa said, carefully swallowing before speaking.

“You’re very welcome, Your Highness,” said Belle, smiling. The girls knew how much Elsa hated being called that amongst her friends, as evidenced by the dirty scowl Belle was receiving.

“Ok guys, settle down. Thank you, Belle. It’s much appreciated.”

“Anything for the bride to be,” Belle said, reaching over to her left to grasp Emma’s hand in a loving squeeze. “I couldn’t be happier for you. Killian and I may have gotten off to a rough start…”

“Rough start? The man shot you!”

Belle hated when she was interrupted. Through gritted teeth, she continued, “Thank you for the reminder, Ruby. As I was saying, our first interactions were very extreme, but I’m glad we didn’t let our different feelings for Rumple get in the way of us becoming friends. I see him as an older brother now, so be good to him, like I know he will be to you.”

Emma returned the affectionate squeeze to Belle’s hand, and said, “I will do my best.” They smiled at one another before releasing their collective grips on one another. Emma was about to say something to the girls when Billy Idol’s “White Wedding” started blaring from her phone. Rolling her eyes, she excused herself as she went back to the living room to retrieve it. Pressing to answer the call, she asked, “I thought we agreed we wouldn’t call each other today?”

“You can’t blame a man for wanting to hear the sound of his fiancé’s voice in the morning, can you, Swan?” It was bad enough not being able to be with him last night, or agreeing not to call or text each the next morning (an agreement he clearly broke), but they wouldn’t be seeing each other until 3:00pm. That was when they would be starting to take photographs. They agreed upon a certain session called the “first meeting,” where the photographer would be taking snapshots of the very first moments the couple would see each other that day. Capturing those genuine reactions intrigued her and Killian, and added it to their photography schedule.

“Not even married yet, and you’re breaking agreements?”

“I know…I’ve been a naughty boy. Perhaps a spanking is in order.”

She could practically picture his mischievous smile and raised eyebrows from her end. “Killian…”

“I’m sorry, love. Less than 24 hours until our self-imposed ban is lifted. I just couldn’t help myself…”

“I know. It’s affecting me, too, sir.”

“Sir? I like the sound of that…”

“KILLIAN!”

“Alright , alright. I’ll cease the teasing. I’m just wishing that the afternoon would come faster, so that I can finally say that you are mine.”

Smiling into the speaker, she replied, “I know. I feel the same way.”

Emma heard a knocking sound on Killian’s end of the line. “I should probably let you get back to your bridesmaids. Granny has just dropped off my steak and eggs.”

“Well, enjoy your manly breakfast then, babe.”

“I shall. Until 3pm.”

“Until then. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Emma.” Then the line went dead. He may have broken their agreement, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t happy to hear from him. Placing her phone on the side table next to the couch, she went back into the kitchen.

“Sorry, guys.”

“No problem at all. We were just finishing up and helping Belle with the dishes,” said Elsa.

Emma was just about to join in, when he phone started going off again, this time to the tune of David Bowie’s “Magic Dance.” Excusing herself, once again, she went back into the living room to answer the call. “Hello, Regina.”

“Good morning, Ms. Swan. How are we finding ourselves today?”

“Tired, but happy.”

“I’m glad. I was actually calling to see what time I needed to be over at your house to get ready with the girls, and also what time Henry needed to leave as well. I know the boys will be doing so at your parent’s apartment, so I was just finalizing the schedule.” Leave it to the Mayor to be finalizing schedules this early in the morning.

“You can honestly come here anytime, Regina. Just as long as we make our way to the docks around 2:30, dressed and ready to go, everything should work out. Henry needs to be at the apartment I think at noon. Mom made sandwiches for the guys to have while they are getting ready.”

“Excellent. I will relay to news as soon as I am off the phone with you. And I should be over there within the next half hour or so.”

“We will see you soon, then.” For the second time today, the other person on the line hung up before Emma. Placing her phone back down on the table, she made her way back to the kitchen. She was halfway there when her doorbell rang.

“Are you kidding me?” Emma said, frustrated at the constant interruptions. But she couldn’t stay mad for long, for behind the front door stood her mother, carrying her mother-of-the-bride dress (a beautiful canary yellow sheath dress with capped sleeved and train) and a basket of sandwiches.

“Morning, Mom.”

More gleeful than usual, Mary Margaret almost dropped her basket and dress as she embraced her daughter while jumping up and down. “Good morning, Emma! It’s your special day!”

“I know…it truly hasn’t sunk in yet.”

“When that moment hits, it is a beautiful feeling.”

Smiling, she said to her mother, “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Don’t make me start crying now…”

“Yes, please, don’t make her start. Once she does she won’t be able to stop,” Ruby said as she poked her head out from the entrance to the kitchen.

“You make fun of me one more time, and I’ll throw a sandwich at you!” Ruby faked being scared, shaking her hands in front of her body in fake fright. Mary Margaret then turned her attention back to her daughter. “I assume all the girl’s dresses are here?”

Nodding, Emma answered, “They are all hanging up Henry’s bedroom.”

“Is Killian’s tuxedo here?”

“No, he actually needed to do something last minute to it, so he brought it to your place yesterday before he got ready for the reception.”

“Oh! What do you supposed Killian could be doing to his tux?”

Emma looked at the grandfather clock that stood by the staircase before answering. “Well, I’ll be finding out in less than six hours.” Sure enough, an hour and half had passed since she and her bridal party had woken up.

A puff of violet smoke appeared in the middle of the living room, startling Emma and her mother. As it dissipated, it revealed Regina, dressed in a black pantsuit, holding her dress (a cobalt blue one-shoulder A-line dress with a slit that traveled up to her left thigh), and a basket of goodies of her own. “Morning, everyone.”

“Good morning, Regina,” Mary Margaret began, “What’s in the basket?”

“Oh, just some of my famous apple turnovers.” Both Emma and Mary Margaret shared a look of concern. “Come on! You poison a turnover one time, and suddenly you’re the bad guy…”

It seemed the joke carried to the kitchen, because the entire house was now overcome with raucous laughter.

After everyone was able to catch their breath, Emma stated, “Okay, let’s put everything in the fridge; time to start getting ready.”

**K&E**

At 1:45pm, Killian and his groomsman were enjoying their sandwich lunch curtesy of Mary Margaret when there was a knock at the door. David volunteered to get it, scurrying from his seat at the table; behind the door stood Brennan Jones.

“I hope I’m not interrupting…”

“Nonsense! Please, come in!” David escorted Brennan into the apartment, asking him if he would like to partake in their meal.

“A glass of water does sound lovely, thank you.” As David went to the kitchen to get a glass for their new guest, Killian got up from the table and headed over toward his father. “Hello, son. How are we feeling today?” David then handed Brennan a tall glass of chilled water, then headed back to the table with Robin and Henry.

“To be honest, I’m just anxious to see Emma. Being apart from her for any length of time makes me uneasy.”

Coughing into his glass as he took a swig, Brennan said, “Considering what you two have gone through, I find that completely understandable.”

Smiling, Killian nodded. “Yes, well, she’s my world. Why wouldn’t I want to be by her side?”

“I couldn’t be happier that you found someone that you want to share the rest of your life with, son.”

“I didn’t think I would get to have to this moment with you, but I am glad you are here, father.” For the second time in less than 24 hours, the Jones men shared a meaningful embrace. It must have lasted longer than either of them intended, because all of a sudden, the sound of Robin clearing his throat broke them apart.

“Alright, gentleman! Operation Hooked Swan is about to commence! Does everyone have their tuxes?” A resounding “Aye aye!” came from the room. Robin then looked to the best man. “Henry, have you the rings?”

Henry lifted the box that contained both Killian’s and Emma’s wedding bands from his pocket. “Aye aye, sir!”

“So what say you, lads? Let’s get this pirate hitched!” The groomsmen hurriedly grabbed their tuxes, including Killian, and his special addition to his outfit. As they all began to dress, all Killian could think about was that in a little over an hour, he would be seeing Emma again. And soon, she would be his wife.

**K&E**

They could have been able to get ready a lot quicker—and gotten up later—if Emma and Regina simply used their magic to perfect everyone’s hair and make-up. But Emma decided against that. She wanted to be able to experience everything to the fullest, even if that meant spending an inordinate amount of time on her appearance. It honestly took until 2:30pm for them to get the six of them fully made up and ready to go, with a slight break in between to munch on the goodies Mary Margaret and Regina had provided. Her bridesmaids, Belle and Ruby, wore gorgeous satin, no-sleeve, floor-length gowns. Ruby wore one in cobalt blue, while Belle wore one in canary yellow. Each gown had a sweetheart neckline and skirt that hit the floor. On the hip, a crystal brooch added a touch of sparkle. Elsa, the maid-of-honor, wore a cobalt blue gown that resembled that of a halter top, but was made of the same material as the other girls’, and was adorned with the same crystal brooch. Each one of the girls had their hair done in a different way: Ruby’s was down, but curled; Belle sported a half up, half down look; and Elsa had her signature braid.

Emma’s hair was just being pinned into her up-do as Mary-Margaret came downstairs with her dress and veil. “God, I can’t wait to see you in this again.”

“It really is perfect,” said Elsa.

“Just make sure my make-up doesn’t smudge, will you?” Elsa and Mary Margaret eased the dress over Emma’s arms, making sure there was enough space between the fabric and her freshly made-up face. Ruby handled Emma’s make-up today: she went with bronze smoky eye with peach-pink lips for the bride. Emma hadn’t ever felt to utterly feminine in, well, ever. With the dress finally on, and her custom royal blue sandals with crystal anchors on the front (a wedding gift from Belle) on and in place, Emma gathered her veil and her clutch which held her now fully-charged phone and lipstick for touch-ups (she allowed her mother to take care of her wallet). “Well…it’s time,” Emma said confidently.

She led the procession of women from her house to the three vehicles in the driveway. Mary Margaret and Emma took the truck, Ruby and Belle took Belle’s Cadillac, and Emma allowed Regina to drive the bug, with Elsa riding shotgun. It took them only 5 minutes by car to get from Emma’s house to the marina, and as they looked out to the docks, they all saw the Jolly. She was decorated in blue and yellow streamers running up and down the length of the ship. Not only that, but white folded chairs lined the deck, and tiny bouquets of yellow roses were placed at the end of each row. They could even make out a curved archway for them to stand under, also decorated with yellow roses and blue orchids, as Archie officiated the ceremony. Speaking of Archie, he was already there, appearing to be practicing the ceremony at length.

The ladies parked the vehicles by the cannery and exited carefully so as to not snag or drag their dressed before the photos were to be taken. As if on cue, another car appeared with Sidney Glass behind the wheel. He parked with all of the other vehicles, and as he approached Emma, he was awestruck.

“Ms. Swan…you look magnificent.”

Blushing, she responded, “Thank you, Sidney. I hope you aren’t the only one who thinks so.”

“Trust me when I say our dear Captain won’t know what hit him,” he said as he winked. “Now, there are 10 minutes until the First Meeting shoot. If my calculations are correct, the men should be heading here now, if they are on foot. Are you missing anything?”

“Just my bouquet…”

“I just got off the phone with my dad; he’s almost here,” Belle interrupted. As soon as the words left her lips, Maurice and his “Game of Thorns” truck pulled into the marina. As he got out and opened the back of the truck, he handed Emma her bouquet as well as the bridesmaids’ bouquets and the pins for Regina and Mary Margaret. The only things left to pin on were the boutonnieres for the gentlemen. Emma took her phone out of her clutch to check the time: 2:58. That was when it finally hit her; she started to shake.

Mary Margaret noticed her daughter was out of sorts, so she went up to her. “Emma, dear, are you going to be alright?”

Breathing heavily, she was able to get out, “It’s almost time; they aren’t here yet. Why aren’t they here yet? You said this was a good feeling!”

“Just calm down, Emma; they will be here.”

“Emma, I see something!” Archie called from on the Jolly; he was able to see further than everyone else, so his alert made everyone turn. Sure enough, five silhouettes began marching toward the docks.

Sidney then called over to Emma. “Now Emma, I want you to be blocked off by your bridal party until he officially arrives. That way he won’t see any detail of you until I capture it on film. Understood?” As Emma nodded, he placed the bridal party, Mary Margaret and Regina in front of Emma, who stood with her back to theirs. The seconds passed slowly until she heard the heavy footsteps of the men approaching.

“I say, Captain,” she heard Robin say from behind her border-of-bridesmaids, “It’s a fine day for a wedding, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Who knew the Princes of Thieves could look that good in a tux,” Regina said.

“And you, my lady, look ravishing in that shade,” Robin answered as he placed a kiss of top of her hand.

Clearing his throat, Killian answered Robin’s initial question, “Why, yes, I do believe it is indeed a perfect day for a wedding. And where might my intended be hiding?”

“She’s behind these lovely ladies, ready for your first meeting, Captain?”

“Well, then, by all means: show her to me.”

The barrier between Emma and Killian was lifted as the girls dispersed. She could hear an audible gasp behind her; it was of little doubt who it came from. “Stay there, Swan. I’ll come around to you.” Second later, their eyes met for the first time that day. His hair was neatly coiffed and parted to the left, as usual. There was minimal stubble, but it was there. But what grabbed her attention was the look of pure love emanating from his gaze. She never felt as beautiful or as loved as she did when he looked at her that way.

“Emma…” He walked towards her slowly, listening to the click of the camera as Sidney captured these moments. He took his cheek in his hand, feeling the warmth of her skin on his. “You are an angel.”

Emma then took in his entire appearance: he was dressed in the classic tux, like the one he wore for the proposal, but he added something that was essential Killian. Underneath the black tuxedo jacket—on top of the white undershirt—was his red brocade vest.

“And you are one handsome devil,” she said, smiling. “So this was the addition you wanted to make?”

“Indeed. I hope it is to your liking?”

“You look incredible, Killian; better than I could have ever imagined.”

“Likewise, my love. You are a goddess.”

“I thought I was an angel?” she said, winking at him.

“You are a great many things, but most importantly, you are mine.”

A shiver went down her spine, as it always did when he told her she was his. The continuous shutters of the camera did nothing to quell the feeling; in fact, Emma embraced this moment. Capturing on camera was something she was going to cherish forever. Killian took his hand off of her cheek and lifted her hand his hook. “Give me a twirl, Swan.”

Holding on to his raised hook, Emma slowly turned, giving Killian a look at every detail, from the sheer sleeves, to the gorgeous beaded detail on the dress. He also caught sight of her shoes, and he asked to reveal them fully to his gaze. As he saw the crystal anchors, he looked up at her, and she could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes. “Anchors for my anchor,” he said to her, causing her to blush. “So, I believe we have family photos and bridal party photos to attend to now?”

“I believe we do, sir.”

“Well, then, let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”

For the next half hour, Emma and Killian spent their time behind Sidney’s lens in all manner of group photos. First, there was Emma and her bridesmaids—grouped and individually—and after, did the same with his groomsmen, who looked dashing in their tuxes and cobalt blue and canary yellow vests. Then, Emma took family photos with Killian, her parents and Henry in all forms: her with just her parents; her with just Henry; her with Henry and Killian; with her parents and Killian; finally, with her family minus Killian. Henry also had a request to do one with her, Regina and himself, and also one with just Killian and him. The image of her son with her almost husband almost made the dam break, but she held in the tears for now.

Killian then recruited Brennan to join in on the family photo round-robin.

It was fast approaching 4pm, and more and more people started to arrive. All the dwarves were now there to usher the rest of the guests to their appropriate seats. Tink and August arrived together, much to the surprise of everyone. Nova and Blue also came together, leading the charge with the rest of the fairies. Nova did sneak off for a moment to kiss Leroy on the forehead before they were seated. Granny finally arrived, chatting with Will, who stopped mid-sentence with the diner matron to rush to Belle and give her a forceful kiss on the lips. Before he took his seat with the rest of the guests, Brennan walked up to the maid-of-honor and took her hand in his. “Stunning, if I do say so myself,” he said as he placed a whisper of a kiss on the top of her hand. The face of the woman with the power to control snow and ice lit up to a fiery red.

Clearing his throat behind his father, Killian said, “Father, I believe it is time for you to take your seat.”

Frustrated at having the moment ruined, Brennan let go of Elsa’s hand and said, “Very well. Until later, Your Majesty.” Brennan winked as he made his way onto the deck of the ship.

Turning to Elsa, Killian apologized for his father’s manners. “A thousand pardons, Lady Elsa. My father doesn’t seem to know his place yet.”

“It is quite alright, Captain. I find the elder Jones…intriguing...” she said, raising her eyebrow in a similar fashion to his own. As Elsa wandered over closer to the docks, Emma took her place next to him. “Well, another blonde falling for the charms of a Jones man.”

“So it would seem. What is that, Swan?”

“It’s your boutonniere. It’s pinned to your lapel, and it matches my bouquet. Allow me?”

“I’d be honored.” Careful so as not to poke him, Emma pinned the flower to his lapel. “Satisfactory?”

“More than, babe.” Emma took her phone out again to check the time; the clock read 4:25pm. “Killian, we better get ready.”

“Of course, lass. Just remember: I’ll be waiting.”

“But not for long.” She flashed him a bright, stunning smile as she made her way closer to the cannery, where she met her father and the rest of the bridal party. Mary Margaret had graciously agreed to walk down the aisle with Killian, so she was making her way over to him on the docks.

“You look quite dashing, Killian,” she mentioned as she straightened his jacket. 

“Coming from you, Your Highness, that means the world.”

“Killian? What have I told you about using our titles, especially on a day like today?”

“You know me, Majesty: ever the gentleman.”

“Well, I give you permission to call me Mary Margaret today. Or even, ‘Mom,’” she told him as she winked.

“As you wish, Mary Margaret. And might I add that this color is very fetching on you.”

“Thank you, kindly.” Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the processional music. Henry had set up his iPad with all the music for the ceremony and reception, and had speakers set up around the Jolly. Leroy was in charge of playing the music for the ceremony. As the beginning chords struck, Killian held out his elbow for Mary Margaret to take. “Ready?”

“I should be asking you that,” she chuckled. “But yes, I am.”

Killian slowly escorted her down the makeshift aisle. When they stood in front of her seat, she disentangled her arm from his elbow and placed a kiss on his cheek. She then leaned in to whisper into his ear, “Make her happy.”

“A promise I will be all too happy to keep,” he responded. He then took his place to the right of the altar, waiting for the bridal procession. First, Robin and Belle made their way to the altar, splitting off once they reached Killian and Archie. After them, Ruby walked in by herself. She loved that all of the attention was on her. Finally, Henry and Elsa arrived. It was hard to believe Henry was as tall as Elsa while she was in her heels. Once the bridal party took their places, Henry leaned over to Leroy and told him what song to play next. The Jolly was soon filled with the romantic music of Bryan Adams as he described walking a wire and dying for his one true love. The guests took to their feet as David escorted his daughter down to the dock, and up the plank towards the man who would be taking care of her from now on. Emma finally had on her veil, which got stuck slightly while making her way onto the Jolly, but with David’s help, was barely noticeable.

Finally, Emma was at the altar, looking into the eyes of her fiancé and smiling brighter than she ever thought possible. She received a kiss from her father and saw him and Killian exchange a quick hand shake before pulling each other in for what David described as a “bro hug.” As David took his place between Henry and Robin, Emma handed her bouquet off to Elsa so that she and Killian could hold each other’s hands. That was when Archie began the ceremony.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of all in our community to witness the union between Emma Swan and Killian Jones. A pairing not many saw coming, but when they fell for each other, they fell so deeply in love. And that love is what we celebrate on this day. I must ask: if there is anyone here who feels these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold their peace.” Not a sound could be heard but the crashing of the waves and the caws of the sea gulls. “Very well. I believe that for this ceremony, each of you have prepared your own wedding vows. You may begin.”

Killian volunteered to go first.

“Swan, I know the custom is to prepare your vows, but that has never been my style.

“I never planned on meeting you. I never planned on being handcuffed to a table in the giant’s lair at the top of the beanstalk. I never planned on teaming up with you and your family to rescue Henry from Neverland. And I never planned on standing here in front of you today as we embark on our next grand adventure. You were a serendipitous event in my life; I wasn’t looking for you, and then you showed up, and everything I stood for suddenly became trivial. It wasn’t until Neverland that I realized the depths of my feelings for you; feelings that grow stronger each and every moment we are together. You are, without a shadow of a doubt, the best thing that has ever happened to me. Without you by my side, I am nothing but shell of a man. You make me better, and make me want to be a better man for you. I will never stop showing you how much you mean to me, so I hope you are ready for that.

“Emma Swan, I am so grateful for you. Thank you for pulling me out of the darkness—more than once. You are a kind, feisty, capable woman who could kick my bloody arse without breaking sweat…” That earned a few chuckles from the guests. “And I’m grateful that today is the day I get to call you, ‘wife.’ I love you, Emma.”

A few sniffles here and there, but Emma held the tears back surprisingly, unlike her mother, who was sobbing uncontrollably onto Granny’s shoulder. Now it was her turn.

“Captain, much like you, I decided to speak from the heart and not prepare anything in advance.

“When you met me, my walls were up. Not just up: they had been fortified by many years of abandonment and disappointment, which was partly why I handcuffed you in the giant’s castle. I admitted this to David, and myself, a few days ago. When I told you that I couldn’t take a chance that I was wrong about you, it was because in just those few hours of us being together, I could honestly say I felt something for you; something that hadn’t happened in a long time. It scared me, because those walls that had been up suddenly began to shake, and I got scared. So I ran, but apparently the universe had other plans for us, because we ended up finding each other again.

“You have gone above and beyond in your attempt to gain my trust, and through that, my love: trading your ship for a way back to me; helping me with Henry in Neverland; hell, even forgiving me for putting the darkness in you. I couldn’t thank you enough for the amount of times you helped my family and I, but I will spend the rest of our lives showing you how grateful I am. Slowly, but surely, you took the bricks that made up my walls and knocked every single one of them down. Your tenacity, courage, wit, and charm are just a few of the traits I absolutely adore about you, and I will continue to adore for years to come.”

It was there that Emma’s tears finally sprung free.

“Killian Jones, captain of the Jolly Roger, I happily stand here today as I pledge to be your First Mate for the rest of our lives,” she laughed as the tears streamed down her cheek. Her mother in the seat in front of her handed her a tissue to blot her face. Handing the tissue back to her mother, she took Killian’s hands once again.

“Those were truly beautiful words. You two have overcome insurmountable odds to be here today. That is a testament to your love. Now, the rings!” Archie walked over to Henry as he reached into his coat pocket and removed the velvet ring box. Archie removed the rings, and handed Killian’s to Emma and vice versa. But before Archie could continue, Killian said, “Swan, look on the inside…”

Confused, Emma took the plain gold band with the tiny garnet to match her own on her engagement ring that Killian would be wearing, and looked at the interior. What she saw made the tears come roaring back: it was an engraving. In beautiful, flowy, script, she made out the phrase:

“To the end of the world, or time”

Mary Margaret handed Emma the used tissue back, so that she could attempt to keep the tears in her eyes from escaping, but to no avail. Killian then said, “It’s on the inside of yours as well.”

“When did you do this?”

“Only just this week.”

“You are…incredible.” She was able to compose herself enough so that the water in her eyes ceased their escape. Archie then continued, “Killian, please take Emma’s left hand and place her ring on her finger while repeating these words: ‘I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness.’”

Killian took her left hand in his right and placed her ring next to her engagement ring while repeating the phrase. Emma’s wedding band was white gold, like her first, with garnets and diamonds repeating an alternating pattern around the band. Sure enough, that beautiful phrase was engraved on her ring as well. Emma then repeated the steps her took as she placed the ring on his right ring finger and said those same words aloud. Once both rings were in place, they grasped each other’s hands once again.

“Emma and Killian, you have exchanged rings in show of eternal commitment to one another, and now, all I have left to say is this: By the power vested in me by the state of Maine, and well, Regina, I now pronounce you captain and first mate; pirate and princess; husband and wife.” He looked over to Killian and proudly said, “You may now kiss your bride.”

Green eyes met blue as the both smiled uncontrollably. Killian grasped her by her waist—much to Emma’s surprise—dipped her down and when his mouth met hers, it was magical. The hoots and hollers from the guests in attendance were drowned out as Emma and Killian’s kiss was all that mattered to them in that moment. He finally relinquished his hold, lifting her upright. As they composed themselves, Archie said from behind them, “Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time: Mr. and Mrs. Killian Jones!”

Applause and cheers for the happy couple followed them as they made their way down the aisle toward the wooden archway that allowed them to exit the ship. Sidney was there at the end, taking photos of the happy couple. As they made their way onto the docks and towards the concrete road, the sounds of Yaz’s “Only You” could be heard in the distance. Killian swooped her in for another quick kiss, reveling in the feeling of having his new wife in his arms. As he ended the kiss, Emma looked into the eyes of her husband and said, “Hello, Mr. Jones.”

“And a hello to you, Mrs. Jones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I certainly hope this lived up to your expectations. The ring idea had been in my head for ages; it is a massive headcanon for me now. There's one more chap (the reception) and then the epilogue. Thank you so much for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's here. The final chapter of my Captain Swan wedding fantasy. I have been writing this since January of 2015, and a year and a half later, it's ending. While I will most likely include and epilogue, I'm still reeling over this. It was my second multi chapter fic ( behind On Your Knees), and the first to hit double-digit chapters. I can't thank you guys enough for taking a chance on me as a writer. I can never thank you enough. As always, special love goes to my beta, Bianca (biancaros3 on tumblr). 
> 
> Now make sure you have planned a trip to the dentist, because we are entering sugary sweet fluff territory. 
> 
> And I actually based a lot of this chapter after my own wedding reception, so this is very near and dear to my heart. 
> 
> Without further ado, the final chapter of "Permission"

“Don’t you dare touch a single hair on his head!” Emma screamed at her mother.

“But Emma, I was just trying to make sure his hair was out of his face for the photos…” Mary-Margaret pleaded with her daughter.

“Mom, you and dad go to the reception and make sure everything is ok there. And just so you know, I love when his hair is a little out of place,” Emma said firmly. It had only been a few minutes since they had been formally announced as Mr. and Mrs. Killian Jones, and pretty much everyone in attendance had meandered their way towards the town hall for the reception; all except Killian, Emma, her parents, Elsa, Brennan, and of course, Sidney.

“Are you sure you don’t need us for anything?” David asked.

“I’m pretty sure we can handle taking photos, dad. Now go! Have some fun before we get there!”

“But not too much fun, Dave. I’ve seen you after you have imbibed a little too much…” Killian said. 

“Well, when you tell me I can’t keep up with you, that’s a challenge I can’t take lying down.” David took his wife’s hand and led her away from Killian and Emma, leaving just Elsa and Brennan waiting around. Emma’s maid of honor stood conversing with Killian’s father, and from the looks of things, it seemed as if Brennan had managed to capture her attention. So much so, that it took an uncomfortable cough from Killian to make them look over and see the newly married couple looking at them curiously.

“I’m sorry, we were just on our way to the reception, weren’t we, Your Highness?” Emma wasn’t sure if he knew about her aversion to that title but the slight scowl on Elsa’s face and his subsequent smirk told her that he did and he was trying to be funny. Still scowling, she turned to Brennan and said, “Only if you can behave yourself.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Brennan said emphatically, bowing down to Elsa. Rolling her eyes at him, she turned to Emma and said, “We will see you there,” as she walked on the gravel street towards the town hall, Brennan following right behind her.

Killian bumped into Emma teasingly as she watched as Brennan offered his elbow out to Elsa, which she happily took. “Well, it looks like they are getting along swimmingly.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about this…”  
“And why is that? You want to be the only stunning blonde to attract a Jones man?” he questioned, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Despite her worry, she did laugh. “It’s just…this is the first time Elsa has been away from Arendelle, and she really doesn’t have a lot of experience with men. Scratch that: she doesn’t have any experience with men. I can’t help but feel protective of her.”

Tugging her into his side and hugging her, Killian said, “I love that you feel the need to watch over her. But at the same time, if my father did do anything untoward, she has the power to give him permanent blue balls.”

The laugh that came out of Emma was thunderous. “Oh my god! Who in the world taught you that phrase?”

“Would you believe me if I told you it was Victor?” Emma nodded emphatically. “So, are we going to finish taking photographs so that we can join everyone at the reception?”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Emma said enthusiastically. 

The photography session with just the two of them took way longer than they had anticipated. Sidney had them posing in a number of places: right next to the Jolly Roger, on the deck of the marina, at the helm of the ship. He even managed to get a few humorous shots of the Killian in the brig with Emma holding the keys, giving him a look that said, “you’ll be there for a while.” Each time they took a few in a certain area, Sidney allowed them to look at the camera, just to get a glimpse as to what they could expect. One particular photo took Emma’s breath away: the sun was just starting to set, and the lighting was exceptional (what photographers refer to as the “golden hour”). Sidney had captured them staring into each other’s eyes while his right hand and her left grasped the same handle of the wheel. She knew that particular image was going to stand out from the rest when all was said and done. 

At 6pm, Sidney wrapped up their session, and the three of them made their way over to the town hall. Once they arrived, they told Sidney to let their wedding party know that they had arrived, so that the whole party could make their grand entrance. Two by two, the wedding party proceeded into the meeting hall: Belle and Robin first; then Ruby and David; then finally, Elsa and Henry. They waited a few moments before entering, when suddenly “A Pirate’s Life for Me” started playing through the speakers. Emma and Killian were laughing as they made their entrance; no doubt the photos of that moments would turn out hilarious. 

The music from Henry’s iPhone shut off; he was pulling double duty DJ as well as best man for the evening. Once bride, groom, and wedding party were seated along their long table at the front of the room, the food arrived. Killian had prime rib, while Emma indulged in some roasted chicken with scalloped potatoes. Occasionally during the meal, a guest would take their fork and hit it against their champagne flute, which caused a ripple effect. Soon the room was filled the sound of clinking glass, signalling to the newlyweds that they needed to kiss. Their meal was interrupted numerous times to appeal to the tradition. Finally, David joined in, only after they kissed, he stood up from his seat, and walked towards the makeshift DJ area to grab the microphone. He then walked over to stand in front of Emma and Killian. 

“Wow… I honestly cannot believe this day has arrived. Emma—beautiful, caring, strong, Emma—you have made your mother and I so proud. Despite not being able to watch you do so, you have grown up to be an amazing woman. It was no wonder that you caught the attentions of the devilishly handsome bloke sitting next to you…” David paused as he let Killian chuckle at his attempt at Killian’s accent. “I wasn’t sure about you in the beginning.” Killian gave him an “Oh, you don’t say?” kind of look, and David continued, “Fine, I didn’t like you. And I thought you had no business being anywhere near Emma. But as time went on, I realized what you were willing to do for her, and how you were always there for her when she needed it.” David’s eyes suddenly began to water as he tried to contain his emotion. “Emma, I know you are in good...hand with this one.” The entire room filled with laughter at David’s joke; even Killian smiled. “But I hope he realizes that if he does anything to hurt you, then I will find him.” Emma nodded. David raised his flute in the air, and everyone else followed suit. “To Emma and Killian!”

A chorus of “To Emma and Killian!” filled the room as the guests took sips from their drinks. Once everyone’s glasses were back on their respective tables, Else stood from her seat. She waved to David to hand her the microphone. 

“I still can’t believe I’m actually here, watching such wonderful people beginning their lives together. But I actually would not be here right now if it wasn’t for Killian, and Belle, of course,” Elsa said as she waved to her fellow bridesmaid. “You crossed a realm to be able to have me, Anna, and Kristoff here for today, and I can’t thank you enough. But I know the reason you did so was to make your bride happy.” She looked back from Killian to Emma, and held out her hand from Emma to take. “Emma, I know we only knew each other for a few weeks, but in those few weeks, we both taught each other so much about each other and our magic. I don’t think I would have been able to control it without you, and I hope that in some way, I was able to help you do so with yours as well. I am so grateful that we met, despite the circumstances,” she said, looking out into the room and linking eyes with her sister. Looking back to Emma, she continued, “I wish you all the best in your future together. To Mr. and Mrs. Jones!” Elsa, like David, led in a toast in which the guests could participate. Before Elsa sat down, Emma shot up from her seat and embraced her best friend in a fierce hug. As they released each other and sat down, the final speech giver stood from his place next to Killian. 

Henry stood, his smile so infectious that everyone in attendance couldn’t help but smile as well. Then, he looked over at Emma.

“October 23rd, 2011: your 28th birthday. That was the day that I showed up at your doorstep in Boston, telling you that not only was I was the boy you gave up for adoption, but that I needed your help with a special operation. Not only was Operation Cobra a success, but it led to a whole bunch of new adventures. We have dealt with anger, loss, pain...but also trust, family, and love. Love—one of the most dangerous adventures of all—has brought us here today. Mom, I am so happy for you. I remember how nervous you were about asking Killian on your first date. You asked me if I was sure about it? Do you remember my answer?” Emma nodded, and Henry could tell she was trying to hold back tears. He looked over at Killian, and kept on with his story. “I will tell you, Killian, that I said I wasn’t sure, but I wanted her to be happy. The most important people in my life are my moms, and I will always be protective of them. But, you have proven to me that you will do anything for her—including die!— and that’s all I could ever ask for in stepdad.” Looking once again at Emma, he said, “I’m so happy for you, mom. Take care of each other.” Henry raised his glass of sparkling cider and shouted, “To the Captain and his First Mate!”

Henry looked over and saw Emma dabbing her tears away from her eyes so that her makeup wasn’t completely ruined. He walked over and gave her mother a hug, and did the same with Killian. Then, he made his way over to the DJ area, finally able to settle into his second gig of the evening. Henry said, “Well, now that the speeches are over, I think it’s time for the first dance! Mom, Killian, make your way onto the dance floor!” 

Killian stood up from his seat, and then pulled out her chair. He held out his hand for her to take, and led his bride onto the dance floor. It took a couple seconds for it cue up, but soon, “Because You Loved Me” by Celine Dion flowed through the speakers. Killian held out his hook for her to grab as he led her through a waltz for the entirety of the song. During which he leaned over to whisper in her ear, “You still seem to be a natural at this, love,” to which Emma replied, “What can I say? My partner knows what he’s doing.” 

Their first dance over, it was now time for Emma’s father/daughter dance with David. She had actually left the decision up to David as to what song they would dance to, so as she got into the formal position to dance with her father, she heard Rod Stewart’s “Have I Told You Lately That I Love You?” and she lost it. She wrapped her arms around her father’s neck, and cried. No words were spoken during their entire dance. Emma simply held David tightly and wept onto his shirt. True to David, he simply cradled her head in his right hand while his left arm wrapped around her waist as they swayed. Nearing the end of the song, David locked eyes with Mary Margaret, who had her hand covering her mouth trying to contain her emotions. He motioned for her to join them, and soon Emma was embraced by both mother and father. Despite not growing up with them, she was grateful that they were there to share in this day with her. 

Their dance had ended, and everyone assumed that the fun dances were about to begin, but Henry got on the mic and halted that notion. “Killian!” He turned to look at Henry. “I know this in no way makes up for the fact that she’s not here, but my grandma wants to know if you would like to have a mother/son dance with her.”

Killian turned to Mary Margaret and bowed as he said, “It would be an honor.”  
Not expecting this, but humbled nonetheless, Killian took his mother-in-law’s hand and brought her to middle of the dance floor as he waltzed with her to a song he would later be told was “Hero” by Mariah Carey. During the song, Mary Margaret took the opportunity to tell Killian how grateful she was that Emma had found Killian, to which he replied, “I am the lucky one, Your Majesty.”

Their dance ended, and with that came a change in the music. Henry played the typical party group dances to get everyone on the dance floor. No one would be able to get the image of Killian attempting to do the Wobble out of their heads anytime soon. Other line dances like Cha Cha Slide and the Cupid Shuffle, Henry popped on Yaz’s “Only You.” He stepped out of the booth and found Violet, so they could finally dance together. The two of them joined Robin and Regina, his grandparents, Emma and Killian, and a slew of couples reenacting the Camelot ball. Emma looked around at all the couple on the dance floor and noticed that Brennan and Elsa were participating as well. 

The entire night was going by incredibly fast. Before they knew it, Granny was bringing out the cake that Regina’s had baked. The three-tiered cake was covered in white fondant, and at the base of each later was a yellow and blue ribbon. The cake topper was made of ice (no doubt Elsa’s doing) and was the head of a swan and hook coming together to form the image of a heart. They both grabbed onto the knife to cut into the bottom layer (apple spice cake), and despite numerous catcalls to the do the opposite, Killian and Emma fed each other without incident. After trying the other layers of the cake and more dancing, Henry blasted “Single Ladies” from his iphone, signaling that it was time for Emma to toss her bouquet. 

The single women in town gathered at one end of the room, while Emma walked a few paces ahead. Before she tossed it, she looked over her shoulder, jokingly warning the participants to keep the bloodshed to a minimum. Counting down from three to one, Emma lobbed the bouquet behind her. She didn’t see so much as here the battle cried of the women behind her as they scrambled to reach the bouquet. A collective groan told her that it was caught, and when she turned around, she saw Elsa holding it in her hand. All Emma could do was smirk as she looked over at Killian. Then Killian looked over towards his father: his eyes were glued to Elsa. 

It was now time for the groom to remove the bride’s garter. Foregoing the “bad form” option of putting his entire head under Emma’s dress to retrieve it, he simply slunk his hook under it, and gently removed it with his metal appendage. There were definitely not as many participants in this giveaway at there way in the bouquet toss, but as a surprise to everyone, Archie Hopper caught the garter. He might not have been attempting to catch it so much as it landed in his hair. His cheeks turned almost the shame shade of red as he removed it from the top of his head. 

From that point on, the night was filled with dancing, photos, and just having a good time. The later it got, the more people began to to file out. Killian wondered how much longer they had to remain; he was very anxious to get his wedding night started. It was about 10pm, and mostly everyone had gone, except the wedding party and their respective partners, Emma’s parents, and Brennan. As the last of the songs on the playlist died, Henry stepped out from his booth and told Emma and that he was ready to leave. “You aren’t the only one, kid. Great job tonight, by the way.”

“Thanks. I just wanted it to be special for you guys.”

“It certainly was. Thank you.” Emma pulled her son in for a hug, considering for a second not letting go, but she knew she must. “Now, have fun at Regina’s.” She watched Henry, Regina and Robin exit, thankful that Henry had such an amazing support system throughout the town. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Elsa coming to stand beside her. “Tonight was amazing.”

“It really was. Great catch, by the way,” referring to her bouquet catch. 

“Oh, this?” Elsa said, lifting up the bundle of flowers. “It was an accident…”

“Just like you not taking your eyes of Brennan’s pretty much all night was an accident…”

Elsa’s face turned bright red as she said softly, “You noticed that?”  
“Oh honey, a blind man would’ve noticed.”

Elsa giggled. “Well, he is very charming…”

“I’m just looking out for you, Elsa.”

“I know, and I appreciate it. You helped me gained confidence and control with my magic. Now, I can focus on being confident as a woman.”

“I can’t argue with that logic,” Emma said smiling at her friend. Seconds later, her husband and husband’s father siddle up to the both of them. “Well, if it isn’t the Jones men.”

“I hope you ladies didn’t miss us too much,” Brennan said as he looked over at Elsa. 

“Actually, I was just telling Emma here that I was exhausted and needed to get back to Granny’s so that I could get some beauty rest.”

“Well then, allow me to escort you, Your Majesty.” Brennan hooked his elbow so that Elsa could curl her arm around it. 

“Why thank you, kind sir.” Elsa turned to look at her best friend and her new husband again. “Thank you again for allowing me to be a part of your special day.” A kiss on the cheek for both of them, and then Elsa was escorted out of the building. 

“So, did you get any news regarding my father’s advances?” Killian inquired.

“You were right: Elsa can definitely take care of herself.”

“As I told you. Now, what do you say, love? Shall we go home?”

Looking up at her husband and smiling was all he needed. They walked under the starry night’s sky the few blocks to their house, and once they reached the top of the steps, Killian lifted Emma into his arms to carry her across the threshold. Emma leaned over and kissed him with such intensity that he almost dropped her. Once inside, he didn’t put her down. He carried her all the way to the bedroom.


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A few months back, tumblr user lissy-lou sent me a prompt, asking me to write a piece where Emma and Killian realize their child is the product of true love. While this might not be exactly what was asked, I was finally inspired to write this. 
> 
> With this epilogue, my first major multi-chapter fic is now complete. To those who stuck with me during the process, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I would not be doing this is if it wasn't for you guys. 
> 
> But enough of the mushy crap...;)

Right after their wedding, Emma and Killian spent their honeymoon sailing on the Jolly Roger for two weeks straight. There was nothing but the clear periwinkle sky, the crystal blue waters of the Atlantic, and the two of them. Killian had brought along as many provisions as they needed, considering during those two weeks, he knew they would need to keep their strength up, and he certainly was not disappointed. Well, neither of them were. 

 

A few weeks after they docked, Emma had begun to feel ill. He assumed it might have been just her adjusting to back to Granny’s delicacies, but with the help of Mother Superior’s magic, they discovered she was with child. 

 

Neither of them were prepared for the onslaught of emotions when they were given the news. Emma’s facial expressions ranged from shocked to worried to elated, while Killian just looked at his wife and tried as hard as he could to hold back the tears. They were a mixture of tears of happiness over everything he had ever wanted finally becoming a reality, and of fear over turning out to be like his own father. 

 

_ “Killian, are you crying?” _

 

_ “Aye...It’s just…” _

 

_ Emma turned, wiping away the tear falling on his cheek. “Hey, I know this is a lot to take in, but…” _

 

_ “You think I’m upset about you having our child? My love, I am overjoyed! I just don’t want to end up like...him…” he admitted, his jaw clenching at having revealed his anxiety. _

 

_ Emma brought her hand to the back of his head while staring into his eyes. “Killian, you listen to me: you are not your father. The amount of love you have in your heart would never allow you to do the things he did. You have been through too much—we have been through too much; the man I love fights for his own.” Emma grabbed his hand and placed it over her stomach; his breath hitched. “We need you.” _

 

_ The tears flowed freely as he kissed his wife passionately and thoroughly. When their lips broke apart, his forehead touched her own. “Swan, despite my worry, I’ll do everything I can to make sure that our child is loved beyond all reason.” _

 

_ “That is all is ask.” _

 

It had been three long months of waiting, and when they left their appointment with Dr. Whale, they stared at the sonogram beaming with joy, practically running to her parents to give them the news. 

 

Emma looked back at Killian as he gave her a nod of the head, a signal to go ahead with the reveal. “It’s a girl.”

 

Snow excitedly jumped up from her chair at the news, hugging Emma and then Killian. David sat in his seat, still reeling over the fact that not only has it been three months since their wedding, but that he was going to be a grandfather yet again. 

 

“Congratulations, you two! I’m so happy for you!” Snow said through tears. “After everything you two have overcome…David? Are you alright?” Snow looked back at her husband as he continued to remain still, but her urging made him look up at the others. “What’s wrong?”

 

A small smile appeared on his face. “Nothing is wrong, it’s just...I’m going to be a grandfather…”

 

“We already are grandparents, David.”

 

“But...this will be the first time we get to be with her for everything. Her first steps, her first word, first sword fighting lesson…”

 

“Oi, mate! Don’t you think it’s a bit early to already be planning on giving my daughter defense lessons, when she has her father to assist?” Killian asked, raising his eyebrow. 

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t sit it on them.”

 

“Of course, Highness,” Killian said bowing, knowing how much of a rise it got out of David. 

 

“Now guys, who knows if she will even need sword lessons? Maybe she will be like grandma, and want to try out the bow and arrow?” Snow added. 

 

In the middle of all their future planning, Emma felt a tugging sensation in her belly and stumbled backwards, halting the conversation of the other three. Killian instantly rushed to her side, making sure she wasn’t in pain, while her parents looked on with concern. Moments later, a spark of red light flickered on her skin, right where their child was growing. 

 

“What in devil was that?” Killian asked. 

 

Emma looked down at her stomach, rubbed it, and smiled. “I think that was Sparky’s way of tell you all that she won’t necessarily need weapons training. Mom, this magic in me was because I was the product of true love, right?” Snow nodded. “Well, has any product of true love given birth to their own?”

 

“I...that is a very good question, but the more important one being: you two are True Love?”

 

Killian looked to his in-laws then to his wife, lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. “Was there any doubt?”

 

(Six months later, Leia (Sparky) Jones was born, and the older she became, the more she proved her mother’s theory that weapons training was not necessary). 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for coming on this journey with me.


End file.
